Arrastrada
by Angeles Dreams
Summary: Bella es una chica empresaria que se ve obligada a casarse con Edward Cullen, también de su clase, debido a un mal manejo de los socios de ella que casi destruye su empresa. El contrato dice: 1. Debe casarse con el incluyendo luna de miel 2. Deben permanecer tres años o su empresa se vuelve de el 3. Deben vivir juntos 4. Deben Salir públicamente y aparentar estar felices.
1. Capítulo 1 Arrastrada

**Capítulo 1. Arrastrada**

¿No te ha pasado alguna vez que estás muy feliz de la vida y todo se arruina? Pues bienvenido a mi mundo... Me explico... Pasa que en mi vida tenía todo lo que una chica de mi edad podría desear...

Una carrera universitaria, una mansión, mi propia empresa y en fin... Todo lo deseado por una chica a los 21 años, pero (siempre tiene que haber uno)... Todo se acabó...

 **Bella POV**

Como todos los días, después de alistarme me fui a mi trabajo: la empresa Swan's corporation... Hasta allí todo muy bien... cuando llegue, me adentré en mi oficina y comencé a escribir en la computadora, de repente me llegó un correo electrónico a mi bandeja de entrada... inmediatamente lo abrí...

"CULLEN'S CORPORATION LA INVITA A LA GALA DE CELEBRACIÓN DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL DUEÑO DE LA MISMA CELEBRANDO SUS 22 AÑOS

DÍA: 13/05/2015

HORA: 7:00 PM

ROPA: FORMAL DE GALA."

Bufé... Cullen... En teoría él no me conocía solo habíamos pasado una gran parte de nuestra infancia juntos (En la cual siempre me gustó) y desde allí no nos vimos más al cabo de un tiempo, hablábamos por teléfono cuando había conferencias pero él siempre manda a su agente... Entonces ¿Por qué me invita? Que yo sepa fue él el que sin darme explicaciones desapareció de mi vida causándome mucho dolor (Bueno en teoría su explicación fue que sus padres comenzaron a prepararlo para mandar en la empresa). Nuestras empresas son "Rivales" porque son las mejores en el país, obviamente nunca fue intencional... ¡Pero es que no lo soporto! ¡Es un engreído, petulante, arrogante y odioso! Además siempre quiere estar echándome los perros, lo que me confunde... Y ¡Quiere quitarme mi empresa!

En ese momento percaté algo en la computadora... Un correo que, aunque nunca lo había visto aparecía abierto...

Mi curiosidad ganó y lo abrí... Casi me desmayo al ver que eran las estadísticas de los últimos 3 meses... Había un montón de huecos en las ganancias, entonces caí en cuenta:

Se estaban robando todo... El dinero, los productos y se metieron en mi computadora... Me lancé hacia atrás en la silla y me tapé la cara...

-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? -susurré... Esto va a ser serio...

Y en ese momento sonó mi teléfono: "Numero privado"... Contesté sin pensarlo.

-Swan -dije secamente

-Hola, querida -escuché su arrogante y (Aunque me niego a decirlo en voz alta) sexy voz

-¿Qué quieres Cullen? No estoy de humor -gruñí

-Solo quería preguntarte si... -pareció extrañamente apenado -Si vas a ir a mi fiesta mañana -me sonroje repentinamente (Debo admitir que aunque no lo soporto me gusta el tipo)

-Estoy ocupada Cullen -me sentí mal, pues mañana es domingo -Además no compré ningún regalo -me excuse patéticamente.

-Sabes que no me importa -lo sentí sonreír -Aunque puedes regalarme un beso

-Cullen...

-Es broma -me interrumpió rápidamente

-Está bien Cullen tu ganas, iré -suspire

-Genial, bueno... Adiós -y colgó

Tuve la sensación de que colgó para que no cambiara de parecer sobre ir por cualquier estupidez que se le hubiera salido... Inconscientemente Sonreí pero la sonrisa se fue cuando recordé algo

¡Necesito urgentemente un vestido!

Tome el teléfono y le marqué a mi salvadora

-Soy Alice -contestó aburrida

-¿Tu puedes aburrirte? -bromeé sarcástica

-¡Bella! Bueno la verdad es que si... ¿Tienes algo para mí? -dijo emocionada

-Sí y me dirás loca Al pero... Necesito el vestido más sexy que tengas diseñado -me sonroje.

-Ohhh, está bien me gusta, ¿ocasión?

-El cumpleaños de Edward muérete Cullen -reí

-¡Sabía que te gusta! -chilló

-Solo cállate y consigue algo rápido, me lo llevas en la noche ¿va?

-¡Hecho!

Me reí sola de la locura de mi amiga y el resto del día me dispuse a arreglar bien todo a ver si mi compañía tenía solución... Lo que dudo completamente teniendo en cuenta cómo va todo... Tendré que empezar a buscar a quien venderle la empresa, lo que me duele en el alma, esta compañía ha estado desde su fundación en mi familia por demasiadas décadas... Y por culpa de no sé quién, se vendrá abajo... La verdad con tantas cosas por hacer no sé por qué voy a la fulana fiesta...

En eso de las 8:00 pm terminé mi trabajo, recogí mi chaqueta, me la coloque y salí de la oficina para ir a mi casa Félix, mi chofer me vino a buscar en mi lindo Audi negro...

-Gracias por esto Félix -le Sonreí

-Tranquila, cuando guste -se apenó.

El viaje en auto fue de lo más agradable con Félix... Veníamos escuchando música y despeje mi mente por unos momentos...

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Félix dijo su nombre y el detector de voz lo reconoció... Me dejó frente la puerta de roble y fue a guardar a mi bebe... Suspire frente esta antes de entrar y ser abordada por un duende lanzándoseme encima...

-Alice...

-¡Bella! ¡Tienes que ver mi creación! -obviamente todo lo dijo chillando, colgando de mi cuello.

-Me asfixias enana -me quejé

-Está bien -dijo algo decepcionada.

-¿Dónde está el vestido? -quería terminar con esto de una vez

-En tu alcoba, Hey, me preguntaba si podía quedarme a dormir... -preguntó bajando la mirada.

-Claro Al, sabes que a veces me siento mal estando sola en esta enorme casa -respondí tristemente -Deberías venirte a vivir conmigo -comenté por trigésima vez (Quiero que Alice viva conmigo para que salga del infierno que es su casa)

-Tal vez pueda venirme... Mañana si no te importa -volteé a ver a mi amiga sorprendida ya que ella nunca estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez Alice Brandon? -sentí como la furia crecía en mi

-Nada, lo de siempre... Llegó borracho... -dejó la oración al aire.

-Volvió a hacerlo -completé llena de ira

(Alice sufre de abuso sexual por parte de su papá, lo que me hierve la sangre ya que solo tiene 18 años y él es un maldito)

Asintió en silencio mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos verdes, la abracé con el corazón roto y bese su cabeza.

-Shh, tranquila ya pasó -susurré en su oído para calmarla

-Gracias por recibirme en tu casa Bella, eres un ángel -sollozó

-Tranquila, nena -volví a besar su cabeza -¡Aro! -levanté la voz para llamar a mi jefe de seguridad que apareció enseguida

-Si señorita -dijo respetuosamente

-Ella es Alice, una nueva persona en esta casa y por consiguiente una nueva jefa, quiero que la CUIDES hasta que consigas un guardaespaldas para ella, hagas todo lo que te pida al igual que el resto -dije firme

-Si señorita -respondió sonriéndole a Alice, la cual aún lloraba

-Otra cosa -agregué -Hazme un favor

-Lo que guste, señorita

-No estaré aquí parte del día de mañana ni en la noche, quiero que la cuides, que Sue le muestre la casa y que vayas mínimo con tres hombres a su casa a recoger sus cosas ¿está bien?

-Sí, señorita -inclinó la cabeza

-Es todo -lo despedí con una sonrisa

Alice había dejado de llorar y me abrazó muy fuerte

-Te considero mi madre aunque solo tengas tres años más que yo -me sonrió -¡Vamos a ver el vestido! -chilló riendo

Lo que más admiro de ella es que pese a todas las cosas malas que pasan en su vida sigue con su hermosa sonrisa que me llena de luz... Ella es muy importante para mí... Su madre desde que murió nos dejó a todos un enorme vacío... Quizás mayor que cuando murió la mía... Y desde allí su padre se volvió un monstruo...

Quise matar a Alice en el mismo momento en el que vi el vestido rojo pasión que estaba tendido en la casa

-Alice te dije sexy pero con algo de imaginación en el escote -rodé los ojos

-Cállate, se te verá divino -rio

Lo observé bien, era muy lindo... Escote de corazón, algunas mini flores negras, estilo corsé en la parte de atrás, suelto, hasta los pies con pedrería... En fin es hermoso... Encima tenía un gancho para el tocado del cabello de flores rojas y negras muy hermoso y unas plataformas rojas con cintas negras...

-De verdad te esmeraste enana -comenté sorprendida.

-Porque es para ti -respondió sonrojada -Matarás al tipo -sonrió

La abrace, después bajamos a cenar y fuimos a dormir en eso de las 1:30 am... Alice se acostó a dormir conmigo porque yo no quería que tuviera pesadillas...

Me desperté en eso de las 6:30 de la mañana, me bañe, me coloqué un vestido beige algo corto, unos tacones del mismo color, una chaqueta que llegaba hasta mis rodillas y dejé mi cabello suelto... Salí de la casa procurando no hacer ruido para despertar a Alice púes estuvo muy inquieta...

Llegué a la oficina luego de que Félix me trajera y empecé a chequear unos papeles, esto iba de mal en peor... Pronto tendría que empezar a despedir personal y eso era terrible... El sonido del intercomunicador me distrajo

-¿Pasa algo Ángela? -dije extrañada ya que tenía unos días sin usar el intercomunicador

-Disculpe que la moleste señorita Swan, pero hay dos caballeros aquí que insisten en verla, les dije que está ocupada pero insisten en verla -murmuró apenada

-No te preocupes, ¿son personas que hayas visto antes?

-Aquí no, señorita...

-Qué más da, déjelos pasar -corte comunicación...

A los 2 minutos más o menos escuché que tocaron la puerta de mi oficina, me volteé dándole la espalda a esta, estando de frente al ventanal.

-Adelante -grité

Escuché el crujido de la puerta y a continuación un par de pasos

-Buenos días señorita Swan, lamento molestarla pero el asunto a tratar es algo confidencial -escuché la voz de la persona en la que pienso diariamente, la que vive taladrándome los sueños y haciéndome recordar mi infancia...

La voz de Edward Cullen

-¿Y no podía esperar a la noche señor Cullen? -objeté

-No, por favor ¿podría darse vuelta? -escuché otra voz algo irritada

Lentamente fui dándome vuelta y allí fue cuando me di cuenta de porque, me gustaba y siempre me gustó el tipo.

Me dediqué a estudiarlos, el primero tenía un traje azul oscuro y una camisa negra, cargaba un portafolio negro, su cabello era rojo, sus ojos azules... Y... Edward Cullen, su traje era impecablemente negro, con una camisa blanca, su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verde esmeralda, no había cambiado mucho, me miraban con un brillo que no supe descifrar, él también me estudiaba, después de todo no me había visto en persona por muchos años... Su cara era de sorpresa...

Carraspeé algo ruborizada...

-Buenos días, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Bueno, primero que todo, como ya sabes mi nombre es Edward Cullen y él es el señor James, mi abogado -abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida -Bueno es que se cómo han estado yendo últimamente las finanzas de su empresa y tengo una propuesta para usted...

-No está en venta...

-No vengo a comprarla -me cortó

-¿Entonces? -este tipo me pone demasiado nerviosa

-La empresa podrá levantarse y ser toda suya pero para eso tendrá que hacer algo -comenzó el abogado

-Como por ejemplo... -lo incité a continuar

-Tienes que casarte conmigo -completó Edward...

Aguanté la respiración y solté todo de golpe

-¿¡QUÉ!? -grité y acto seguido me eché a reír -Este estuvo bueno Cullen y entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? -mi risa se congeló cuando vi que nadie se reía -¿Es en serio? -asintieron

-Puedes pensarlo si quieres -intervino Edward -Pero tendrás que empezar a despedir gente -es listo el imbécil

-Pero eso es ridículo, ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? -levanté una ceja cuando se sonrojó

-Los ayudaría a los dos, Edward necesita una esposa y tu una empresa, tu eres una chica y él tiene todo para levantarla -ayudó el abogado

-Pero sin opción de divorcio hasta los tres años porque si no pasa a mía la empresa -continuó Edward

-A ver si entendí, me tengo que casar contigo, estar a tu lado tres años, vivir contigo y salir en público contigo para tener mi empresa ¿No?

Asintió

-A veces soy insoportable ¿sabes? -dije para asustarlo

-Podré vivir con ello -me deslumbró su sonrisa -Además hablas como si no lo supiera ya -se burló, rodé los ojos.

Lo pensé por un momento... No podía perder la empresa pero, ¿estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por ello? La respuesta es sí... Bueno, al menos él es amable... Y es Edward...

-Está bien, firmaré pero... Hay un problema -lo vi torcer su sonrisa y luego fruncir el ceño

-¿Cual?

-Vivo con una hermana de cariño -comenté

-No hay problema, puede vivir con nosotros -me ahogué

-Vivir, ¿dices?

-Por supuesto, apenas nos casemos por la iglesia nos vamos a vivir juntos, es decir en 3 semanas -sonrió

¿En qué maldito problema me acabo de meter?

-Como sea -dije mientras firmaba

-Esta noche, te presentaré como mi prometida frente todos -me sonroje

-Está bien -susurré

-Ya debemos irnos, nos vemos -se levantaron, el abogado me dio la mano y salió luego de decirle a Edward que lo esperaba afuera... Salió... Dejándome sola con el... Y muy nerviosa

-Ten -dicho esto me colocó un anillo con 3 diamantes... -Gracias por aceptar...

-Feliz Cumpleaños -susurré

-El mejor -estaba demasiado cerca de mí... Sentía su aliento en mi cara y era exquisito...

-Nos vemos, ¿en la noche? -susurré, no entiendo, ¿por qué demonios quiero besarlo?

-Sí, futura señora Cullen... Nos vemos -me beso la mejilla en un lindo contacto

Y se fue... Dejándome confundida... Y aturdida... El hombre me pone los nervios a mil...

Seguí con mi labor hasta que todos los papeles estuvieron en orden y me incline en mi silla... Voy a casarme... Con una persona con la cual no he convivido en años... Que por cierto me carga loca... Y me pone nerviosa...

El sonido de mi teléfono llamo mi atención... Sonreí al ver el identificador "Osito"

-¿Qué hay Em.? -saludé feliz

-Hey Bells, todo bien de verdad... Oye ¿vas a la fiesta de Edward Cullen hermanita? -respondió burlón

-Sí, allí daremos un aviso ¿Y tú? -necesitaba ir metiendo esto por debajo...

-¿Cómo perdérmela? Es mi mejor amigo -dijo como si fuera obvio

-Si claro pues, supongo que nos vemos allá

-Sí, te quiero mucho hermanita -me sonrojé

-Yo también Emmett...

Mi lindo Hermano mayor Emmett

Las horas pasaron totalmente rápido y cuando percaté ya me estaba alistando para ir... Le comente apenas llegué a Alice sobre el fulano trato y me dijo lo mismo que mis pensamientos decían "Es una completa locura, hasta se podría denominar suicidio" pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer? perder la empresa no es una opción... Lo único bueno es que después de un rato dejo de preguntar cómo mil veces si era verdad que nos iríamos a vivir con el...

-¡Wow! ¡Bella estas divina! -chilló aplaudiendo desde la cama

-¿Segura que estarás bien? Creo que llegare muy tarde así que no me esperes -comenté con preocupación

-Me dejas con diez mil guaruras, creo que sobreviviré -respondió con sarcasmo... -Ese es muy afortunado por casarte contigo -noté la nota de celos

La abracé y luego de salir de la habitación el espejo del pasillo me hizo observarme sorprendida, tengo entendido que no soy fea, pero en este vestido debo admitir que me veo muy bonita, se pegaba a mis curvas, resaltaba mis pechos, el peinado se veía muy hermoso y elegante igual que el maquillaje, y todo con los tacones se combinaba demasiado bien... Suspire... Esta sería una larga noche...

Me molesté muchísimo cuando me di cuenta de que había una limusina frente la mansión, el chofer alegando que fue enviado por Edward Muérete Cullen a buscarme... Entré sin chistar guardando todo el veneno acumulado en mi boca... Como a los 25 minutos aproximadamente llegamos al salón de fiestas más costoso de la ciudad, se notaba que el tipo estaba forrado, suspire cuando afuera de este vi un montón de paparazis fotografiando a los recién llegados... Me sorprendió que alguien abriera mi puerta...

Y allí estaba él, sonriéndome a mí, solo a mí... y pidiendo mi mano, la tome sin dudar olvidando completamente que estaba molesta con él, cuando me inspeccionó su mirada se oscureció un poco, me mordí el labio y luego le Sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa…

-Estas absolutamente hermosa, no deberías salir así, tendré que espantar a muchos -su voz era ronca

-Y yo tendré que espantarte a ti -le guiñe el ojo. Se río descaradamente y me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca... Suspire

-Sonríe -susurró haciéndole el gesto a las cámaras, seguido por mí...

Tomé su brazo y nos adentramos al salón... Según yo tenía entendido todo el mundo sabía de mi "compromiso" con él, así que todos nos miraban, yo solo sabía sonreír al igual que el...

-Tienes más de una mirada encima -escupió ácidamente

-Es porque estoy con el cumpleañero -le Sonreí.

-O porque estas demasiado provocativa -dijo roncamente

-No sé a lo que te refieres, soy una chica... Es normal –rodé los ojos.

-Como digas Swan

-Bella, se supone que estamos comprometidos repite B-E-L-L-A –lo trate como quien trata a niño con retraso mental

-Ya entendí –refunfuño

La fiesta continuo y todos estábamos disfrutándola mucho, en un momento logre quitarme a Cullen de encima y camine hacia lo más alejado del club... cuando iba llegando alguien tapo mis ojos impidiéndome continuar...

-Cullen no es gracioso –susurre tratando de alejar el pánico de mi voz... En respuesta solo escuche una risa totalmente desconocida

-Hola mi amor, estas hermosísima –me susurro esa voz en el oído y me recorrió un escalofrío... Yo no conocía a este hombre

-¡Suélteme! ¡O voy a gritar! –forcejeé con aquel sujeto, llena de pánico

-Creo que el otro día no decías eso –rio más fuerte

-¡Suélteme! –dije más fuerte

-Shh, amor tranquila –me susurró y me llene de asco

-¡SUÉLTAME! –ahora si grite con pánico. "Edward por favor ven" -pensé

-Pero tranquila –apretó su agarre, lastimándome... Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en completo pánico escuche su voz, y muy molesta para variar

-¡Suelta a mi prometida ahora imbécil! –escuche a Edward susurrar con una voz muy amenazadora.

Y por primera vez, necesite a Cullen y me sentí agradecida...

 _ **¡Hola a todos! (Ni siquiera sé si alguien lee esto) bueno el punto es que aquí está mi primera historia en fanfiction, espero de verdad que les guste mucho y espero que no sean tan malos conmigo…**_

 _ **Aviso que también estoy subiendo esta historia a Wattpad y que está registrada en SafeCreative por lo que está completamente prohibida cualquier adaptación y/o copia de la misma ya que se traerán problemas legales, ¡Un besote!**_

 _ **No olviden hacerme saber si les gusta…**_

 _ **Atte.: V.L.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Anunciando el compromiso

**Capítulo 2. Anunciando el compromiso.**

 **Edward POV.**

El motivo por el que le pedí a bella que se casara conmigo, aprovechando que su empresa estaba en quiebra no era ni más ni menos que yo, estúpidamente estaba enamorado de ella desde chico y al separarme de ella la embarré y la hice sufrir, observándola siempre en las sombras y pues, como soy un hombre que aunque según las chicas "Estoy bueno" o como sea, al momento de hablar con una chica que me gusta, toda mi confianza se va saltando por la ventana y mi lado penoso y retrasado se activa así que, por eso aprovechando la situación de mi amada, se casará conmigo. Y esta vez sí pienso demostrarle todo...

Cuando entré ayer a su oficina, me di cuenta de el por qué ella es la soltera más codiciada de la ciudad y por qué siempre me gustó tanto, su aspecto dulce pero profesional es lo mejor que puede haber en este mundo... Aún mejor de lo que la recordaba...

Hoy, de todos mis cumpleaños era el mejor, iba a presentar ante todos a Bella, reclamándola como mía y de nadie más aunque ella solo pensará que soy gay o algo así y estoy desesperado, en fin, uno nunca sabe qué hay en la mente de cualquier chica y... Pensándolo bien, debería empezar a conocerla un poco mejor mas allá de lo que he investigado y visto en nuestra infancia, ya que es mi prometida y pronto será mi esposa (Que hermosos suena eso).

Luego de que entráramos al club y habláramos un rato, me separé un momento de mi amada para dejarla respirar por así decirlo y me fui al lugar del sonido, lance la vista hacia la entrada y me sorprendí cuando vi a mi mejor amigo, el hermano de Bella entrando (Se supone que estaba en Suiza) me vio y salió corriendo, en un acto muy gay y nos abrazamos.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estas imbécil? –le golpee juguetonamente el brazo al separarnos

-¡Bien! ¡Sorpresa! –rio escandalosamente y me entrego una caja –Cuñado –dijo serio ahora... Me congelé, se supone que Emmett no sabía

-Este... Emmett...

-Solo cuídala hermano, felicidades –me volvió a abrazar, le sonreí –Abre la caja –sonrió maliciosamente

Era... Una caja de condones... Muy Emmett... Mi cara enrojeció y lo empuje diciéndole lo imbécil que era...

-Hay otra sorpresa –lo mire sorprendido –Me quedo aquí –sentí ganas de llorar de alegría y cuando le iba a decir algo me callo con la mano –Pero hay algo mas

Dicho esto le hizo seña a uno de sus guardaespaldas y este salió... a los minutos entro una persona a la que yo tenía aproximadamente tres años sin ver, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules derramando lágrimas, llevaba un vestido color azul rey que se pegaba a su figura de Barbie, extrañaba todo de ella, mi vida no era la misma desde que se marchó a vivir a Italia con su esposo, dejándome con un enorme vacío por su partida, y aquí estaba, a unos metros de mí, mientras yo aguantaba las lágrimas ... Ella seguía llorando y yo solo extendí mis brazos en su dirección para que luego ella corriera a ellos mientras que mi llanto escondido salía a flote.

-¡Rosalie! –chillé en un tono muy poco varonil –Mi Rosalie, mi niña, ¡Estás aquí! –seguía en Shock

-¡Hermanito! ¡Edward estoy aquí contigo! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Ya eres todo un galán! –decía su hermosa voz mientras llorábamos y si, Rosalie es mi hermana menor por 2 años

-Y tú eres toda una mujer hermanita -susurré –Gracias por venir mi amor, ¿Qué tal Riley?

-Nos divorciamos... ¡Me vine nuevamente hermanito! No tengo que regresar –chilló emocionada aunque yo muy bien sabía que me estaba ocultando algo, decidí no insistir por ahora

-¡Eso está genial! –la abracé más fuerte

-¡Sí! Si tu novia es linda prometo no molestarla –me guiñó

-No tendrán problemas ya verás, la conoces... Nuestra casa está igual que siempre –le besé la coronilla... ella se separó un poco

-Mmm... Emmett no te dijo... ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué tendría que decirme Emmett?

En ese momento Emmett la tomó por la cintura y la besó frente mis ojos... Ósea que eso significaba que... ¿Mi hermana estaba con Emmett? Parpadeé un par de veces confundido aún.

-Supongo que se le olvido... -escupí

-Por eso te la hice fácil con mi hermana... Porque yo tengo un año con la tuya –me golpeó juguetonamente

Sonreí... Después de todo eran buena pareja... pero me gustaba molestarlo

-A Bella le encantara saber que tenías un año en Italia y no en Suiza –sonreí malicioso

-Oh no hermanito, yo me fui a Suiza –sonrió mi hermana mirando a mi nuevo cuñado

Empezamos a reír y a conversar otro rato cuando de repente creí escuchar la voz de mi ángel... Me volteé seguido de Emmett y Rose y vi a un tipo que no sé dónde salió, tapándole los ojos y sujetando a mi niña mientras ella forcejeaba con él, con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –escuche la voz de mi ángel llena de pánico... Emmett y yo reaccionamos como unos resortes y salimos prácticamente corriendo a su lado

-¡Suelta a mi prometida ahora imbécil! –amenacé lleno de odio mientras que Emmett se le lanzó al tipo, agarrándolo por el cuello y golpeándolo

Lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba... Bella corrió a mis brazos, me abrazo y empezó a llorar

-Tranquila pequeña –susurre en su oído para calmarla mientras contenía las ganas de golpear yo también al tipo – ¿Lo conoces? –pregunte dulcemente para no espantarla, acariciando su espalda... Ella negó aun llorando

Emmett sacó al sujeto del club mientras llamaba a los guaruras, Rose se quedó a mi lado, consolando a Bella porque estaba muy alterada y asustada supongo yo...

-¿De dónde salió ese tipo? –susurró Rose acariciando el cabello de Bella

-N-No Ten-Ten-Tengo i-Idea –tartamudeó mi niña todavía espantada. De repente recordé algo.

-Mm... ¿Amor? ¿Recuerdas a Rosalie? –señalé a mi hermana. Bella la examinó con el ceño fruncido como concentrada y luego sonrió

-¡Por supuesto Rose! –chilló y abrazó a mi hermanita la cual le respondió con una sonrisa

-Con que eras tú –acusó riendo Rose –En ese caso, no hay problema de que tengan una relación –mi prometida se sonrojó y asintió

-Sí, recuerdo tus miradas con mi hermano cuando estábamos chicos –contraatacó y mi hermana rió.

-Bueno, es tu cuñada de todas las maneras –dije sonriendo

-¿Cómo así? –replicó. Rose sonrió incómoda

-Que esta muñeca y yo estamos juntos –llegó Emmett tomando a mi hermana por la cintura, por lo que ella rió sonrojada

Bella abrió mucho la boca y los ojos perpleja, y apuntó con su dedo acusatoriamente a Emmett y a Rose. Abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar.

-TÚ –apuntó a Emmett hablando al fin.

-Puedo explicarte –mi amigo levantó sus manos en son de derrota.

-No me dijiste cuando hablamos creo que ayer –repuso pareciendo herida y luego sonrió –Eso es demasiado genial –los abrazó. Luego me miró y sonrió. Sentí mi cara repentinamente sonrojada

-Vamos a seguir con la fiesta –propuse, todos asintieron y Bella me miró, se retiraron dejándonos solos

-Gracias –susurró y a continuación me abrazó. Me quedé sin palabras y sólo besé su coronilla, apretó su abrazo. –Después de todo no será tan malo esto de casarnos –susurró. La miré sin comprender, ella sacudió su cabeza y se quedó en silencio, yo sólo me quedé quieto para no arruinar el momento, ella se separó un poco al cabo de un rato y besó mi mejilla, cerré los ojos, hundiéndome en la sensación y deseando quedarme allí para siempre.

 **Bella POV.**

No fue tan malo todo, después de estar un rato sin hacer nada, nos llamaron a felicitar a mi "Prometido" y él anunció nuestro "Compromiso" públicamente frente la prensa... ya, oficialmente estaba comprometida... Todos nos miraban sonriendo, sin sospechar y bueno eso estaba a mi parecer, realmente bien, al cabo de un rato de observar bien a Edward Muérete Cullen, me di cuenta de que en realidad la iba a pasar bien en el matrimonio ya que, al lado de ese chico no se podía llorar, cosa que de cierto modo me alegraba mucho y de una u otra forma me hacía feliz. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien en el maldito gentío cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Y no se van a besar? –Edward se me quedó viendo sin saber qué hacer, fulminé con la mirada a la multitud y lo pensé por un momento mientras exteriormente sonreía.

Si les decíamos que no, pues simplemente uno que otro sospechará que no estamos "Tan enamorados" como expresó mi prometido. Mejor es seguir con esta falsa para recuperar mi empresa casi perdida. Lo miré y asentí casi imperceptiblemente, él sonrió pícaramente

-¿Por qué no? –dijo alegremente y poco a poco se me fue acercando con un aire felino, como aquel león que está acorralando a su presa. Se paró frente a mí, envolvió mi cintura... Y ya no tuve tiempo de pensar.

Sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos y como algo automático pasé mis manos por su cuello, nos besamos muy dulcemente y al final él, aprovechándose, mordió levemente mi labio inferior, nos separamos cuando hizo falta respirar, bajé mis manos y el dejó una de las suyas en el medio de mi espalda, nos volteamos algo avergonzados y sonriendo a ver al bullicio de personas silbando, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, la falsa había salido bien después de todo.

Al cabo de unas horas terminó la fiesta y despedimos a todos los que habían ido, dando las gracias y etcétera.

Rose y Emmett se fueron temprano y sólo quedamos nosotros dos, él inesperadamente me abrazó.

-Esto se siente muy bien –dijo aspirando profundamente

-¿Ah qué te refieres con eso? –sentí mi cara arder, no puedo negar que me está gustando un poco más el imbécil.

-Quiero que sepas que no me gustaría que esto saliera mal, también que te voy a ser completamente fiel y sincero, lo siento de verdad si en el pasado no te supe demostrar las cosas y te di una mala y errónea impresión, quiero esta vez enseñarte que no soy un mal hombre, además de que conmigo no te faltará nada –dijo viéndome muy serio, me sonrojé aún más –O al menos mientras estés conmigo estos tres años –agregó tristemente.

Sonreí, quizás esto de verdad fuese a salir bien, el será fiel y lindo como siempre y yo también, no entendí lo que habló de nuestro pasado pero justo ahora no le prestaré mucha atención, además hay la posibilidad de que yo me enamore muchísimo más de él, mucho más fuerte que la atracción que tengo ahora. Asentí aun sonriendo.

-Aunque debería, Edward, no me siento atrapada ni mal, eso tenlo claro, de hecho creo que estaría bien la idea de que vivamos juntos y todo, obviamente ahora no pienso en una relación entre los dos como tal de completamente sentimientos porque sabes que no es así pero, siento que tú me puedes hacer quererte mucho y de verdad, hasta amarte en serio como antes... –guardé silencio por un momento desando no haberla embarrado confesando lo que pensaba de manera indirecta, continué al ver que aguardó en silencio –Sólo necesitamos tiempo, no pienso nada malo de ti, sólo que quieres ayudarme y lo agradezco, por eso todo esto funcionara como el acuerdo, por ahora, pero hasta quizás llegue a más, yo lo sé, porque eres un hombre muy bueno no debes decirlo para que yo lo sepa –seguí sonriendo mientras él estaba mudo y me di cuenta de la fuerza de mis palabras ¿En serio me había enamorado de niña y por eso me estoy enamorando más? .

-Wow –dicho esto me abrazó –Gracias, en serio –besó mi frente –Eres una niña linda –se rió.

-Y tú eres guapo –nos miramos a los ojos y por algo, quise besarlo así que me acerqué (Los tacones ayudan) y justo en ese momento...

-Señor Cullen la limusina está lista para usted –interrumpió un guardaespaldas, puse mala cara.

-Está bien –refunfuñó Edward mirándome de reojo con una expresión de desconcierto.

Ya en la limusina nos dirigíamos a mi casa donde como todo caballero me acompañó hasta la puerta (la limusina no pudo pasar por el lector de voz, ya lo arreglaría luego para el chofer de Edward).

-Bueno –dije tímida -¿Quieres pasar?

-No puedo, Diego no tiene tiempo, debe ir a ver a Bree –se disculpó sinceramente

-Tranquilo, ¿Bree?

-Es su esposa, está en el hospital, estaba embarazada pero rodó por las escaleras, ahora su vida peligra –respondió muy bajo

-Que mal, entonces está bien, ve con él –le sonreí

-¿Podemos salir mañana luego del trabajo? –ahora él estaba sonrojado

-¿Cómo así? Debes trabajar –agaché la cabeza

-En tu compañía, ahora nuestra –sonrió –Podemos salir a comer o algo al terminar el trabajo de mañana –vio su reloj –De unas horas, son la 1:25 am –corrigió

-Cierto que por ahora es tuya, está bien, te entregaré la lista de despido –respondí tristemente

-¡Claro que no! Es nuestra, lo único que habrá distinto es una persona y un sillón más en tu oficina, somos los presidentes de la compañía, pues en un compromiso y matrimonio todo es de dos ¿No? Y no necesito la lista, recuerda que te ayudaré, ya los fondos están ingresados, entonces ¿Mañana? –rió, me quedé muda y asentí –Además el viernes nos casamos por civil, recuérdalo –me guiñó el ojo

-¿Y qué pasará con tu otra empresa?

-Nuestra otra empresa Bella, las dos son nuestras y pues Rosalie será la presidenta por ahora al ser mi hermana

-¿Y su agencia de modelaje? ¿Y su Spa?

-Irá cuando sea totalmente necesario lo que si me pregunto es qué hará Emmett –dijo curioso

-Supongo que volverá a su agencia de autos y grabará algunas películas –rodé los ojos.

-Oh, está bien –escuchamos la corneta del auto y al voltear se veía la cara de súplica de Diego –Bueno me voy, mañana hablamos y trabajamos

-Ok, tranquilo –le di un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojó y fue caminando hacia la limusina

-Hey, ¿Mañana después del trabajo no?

-Sí, Edward Cullen, te dije que sí –se sonrojó más y me eché a reír, entré a la casa cuando el auto se alejó luego de que Edward me saludara con la mano y me lanzara un beso.

Me acerqué a la sala de recibo y escuché risas, cuando entré a esta estaba Alice con un chico blanco Rubio joven de ojos azules y aspecto de caballero medieval, en la mirada de Alice pude notar que este chico le gustaba. Carraspeé y me vieron, el chico se levantó y se colocó a un lado de Al.

-Hola Al, ¿Qué haces? –le sonreí luego de darle un beso en la mejilla

-Jasper y yo estábamos discutiendo que quién iba a besar a quién, si Edward a ti o tú a él pero nadie lo hizo –se echó a reír, me sonrojé.

-Muy gracioso Al

-Por cierto Bella él es Jasper, mi guardaespaldas –miré al chico que asintió

-¿Se conocían de antes? –vi a Alice y al chico enrojecer, confirmando mi sospechas de que se gustaban y ahora sabía que desde antes

-Íbamos a la misma secundaria y estábamos juntos en varias clases –explicó el chico –Nos vimos hasta que me fui a Los Ángeles el año pasado –dijo entristecido

-Ok, espero que la cuides y respetes como ella necesita –ordené sabiendo que obviamente esos dos volverían, si no lo hicieron ya... Asintió

-¡Bella! –dijo Alice apenada

-¿Qué? No soy estúpida Al, no quiero que me escondas nada –me volteé para irme a mi habitación y dormir un poco –Por cierto, no deberías estar despierta tan tarde, en unas horas debes trabajar –la reñí –Otra cosa –vi al chico -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir 21 años

-Tienes mi edad –dije sorprendida –Está bien.

Dicho esto me fui a dormir e intenté pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Edward Cullen, en lo que fallé estrepitosamente.

 _ **¡Hola chicos! Como prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y estoy muy feliz, muchísimas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Los quiero! Un abrazo gigante…**_

 _ **¡Nos leeremos luego!**_

 _ **Atte.: V.L.**_


	3. Capítulo 3 Primera cita

**Capítulo 3. Primera cita.**

 **Edward POV.**

Me desperté sudado y agitado, jadeante, malditas pesadillas que te quitan las esperanzas de algún día ser feliz. Miré hacia la mesa de noche y me espanté, eran las 6:50 am y entraba a trabajar a las 8, de un salto caí en el baño, primer día de trabajo e iba a llegar tarde, genial.

Después de bañarme y ponerme el primer traje que vi, tomé las llaves del auto y me dirigí a las nuevas oficinas que manejaría en conjunto con mi amada. Cuando estaba llegando a mi destino vi la pequeña panadería que había en la esquina, lo pensé un momento "No creo tardar mucho" pensé, entonces me bajé del vehículo e hice la fila para pedir.

-Si no mal recuerdo todavía sé algunas cosas de ella –murmuré para mí mismo.

-¡Buenos días, Bienvenido! –me saludó la chica de cabello grasoso detrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días, un expreso, un latte de vainilla, un muffin de arándanos y uno de chocolate por favor.

-Enseguida –sonrió la chica luego de verme dejar una gran propina en el frasco.

Cuando ya me entregaron mi pedido, volví a subirme al auto y terminé mi recorrido inicial, como pude sujeté lo que acababa de comprar y mi maletín y subí al piso 15, donde se encontraba mi oficina compartida.

Al llegar a esta noté que había una chica joven de unos veintitantos años detrás de un mostrador pulcro y ordenado, ahora, no me esperé lo que pasó después.

-Buenos días señor, ¿Tiene una cita? –ahogué mi risa pensando en lo despistada que era mi hermosa prometida al no avisar que yo vendría a partir de ahora.

-Mmm, ¿No? –contesté divertido.

-Lo siento señor pero no puedo dejar que lo reciban sin una cita –dijo la chica con mucha seguridad.

-Disculpa… -hice una pausa para que me dijera su nombre pero noté que en su gafete decía "Webber" que supongo, era su apellido –Señorita Webber, creo que yo no necesito una cita –estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no estallar en carcajadas. -¿Podría llamar a Isabella y comprobarlo? –reí, esta chica hacía muy bien su trabajo.

-Señor, si alguien lo ve aquí estaré en problemas –suplicó

-Te prometo que si llamas a la señorita Swan, todo se resolverá –la incité. Ya el café se enfriaba. Ella lo pensó unos instantes y marcó el intercomunicador, este sólo sonó dos veces antes de escuchar la voz de mi amada, miré el reloj 7:58 am.

-Hola, Ángela –sonaba algo apurada.

-Buenos días señorita Isabella, disculpe la molestia pero aquí hay un señor que quiere verla y no tiene una cita, ya le dije sobre esto e insiste –la chica me arrojó al vacío, reí un poco.

-¿Qué onda con la gente? ¿Cómo se llama? Si te digo que no lo conozco, llama a seguridad por favor –ella me miró para que respondiera.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen –susurré sonriendo un poco

-Dice que se llama Edward Cullen –la castaña palideció cuando escuchó el grito de Bella.

-¡Ángela! ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esperando ahí? Él es mi prometido, también dueño de la empresa ahora, ¡Déjalo pasar! Por dios… -primera vez que escuchaba a Bella tan nerviosa.

-Dis-dis, disculpe señor –bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Tranquila Ángela, haces bien tu trabajo y lo acabas de mantener –sonreí y seguí hasta la puerta del despacho.

Cuando me adentré a este lo primero que noté fue la cantidad de luz que entraba debido a los grandes ventanales, había una televisión, un equipo de música, dos librerías, varios muebles grandes, todo en colores naranja, rojo, amarillo y blanco, además de un escritorio grande con sólo una computadora en él (Supongo que era mi escritorio), del otro lado un escritorio en el cual Bella estaba escribiendo como loca rodeada de papeles y lo que me pareció más bonito y, todo un detalle, era un cuadro gigante de nosotros dos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Lo trajeron esta mañana –me sonrió Bella, al fin había levantado la mirada.

-¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí, no? –reí –Buenos días princesa.

-Muchísimo, Buenos días, ¿Podrías ayudarme? Hay una junta dentro de media hora y no tengo todas las estadísticas del último año aquí –parecía un ciborg tecleando en la computadora.

-¿Podrías desayunar conmigo? –levanté las bolsas que traía, luego de colocar mi maletín en el escritorio.

-¿No escuchaste? No hay tiempo –se veía muy estresada.

Me dirigí en silencio a mi escritorio, abrí mi maletín, saqué unos papeles y marqué el intercomunicador, inmediatamente escuché a Ángela.

-Diga.

-Hola, ¿Podrías cambiar la cita de las 8:30 a las 9:00? –pedí amablemente.

-Mmm, deme un momento –esperé… -A las 9:00 am no se puede, sólo a las 10:00 am –esta chica era muy profesional.

-Perfecto, cámbiela a las 10:00.

-Hecho –dicho esto cortó la comunicación. Bella levantó la mirada, asesinándome, pero no dijo nada, siguió en modo ciborg.

Coloqué las hojas que traía en la mano a su lado.

-Allí están las estadísticas, me las habías enviado ¿Se te olvidó? –pregunté divertido. Ella se golpeó con la mano en la frente.

-No me acordaba –sonrió apenada.

-¿Ahora si puedes comer conmigo? Ya el café debe estar frío –me quejé

-Claro, claro –se echó a reír, nos sentamos en una mesa de vidrio que ella tenía pegada a uno de los ventanales.

-¿Excelente vista no? –admiré el paisaje.

-La mejor –sonrió otra vez y me encantó.

-¿Sabes? No sabía de verdad cuánto tiempo me había perdido de ti hasta que te volví a ver –no fue para incomodarla que lo dije realmente, creo que solo fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

-Tienes mucho tiempo más para recuperar. –se sonrojó, y su cara se puso peor cuando abrió su bolsa de papel –Wow, pensaba que los hombres tenían mala memoria –comentó dándole vueltas a su muffin de arándanos y observando su latte de vainilla –Con tres de azúcar –murmuró al darle una probada a este último.

-Recuerdo las cosas que me importan… -cerré la boca inmediatamente antes de comenzar a decir estupideces o incoherencias.

-Ya veo –me sonrió –Provecho –dijo al verme morder mi muffin.

Y así pasamos un buen rato, desayunamos, nos reímos, hicimos bromas y hasta nos dio un poco de tiempo para ver un capítulo de un muy buen anime.

Cuando ya se hicieron las 10:00 am nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas, allí Bella me presentó formalmente con los proveedores más importantes, obviamente habíamos ensayado todo lo que diríamos, por eso fue fácil que no se enteraran de que mi prometida estuvo casi en quiebra, no había que decirlo, pienso yo.

Al salir de dicha reunión nos volvimos a meter en la oficina, Bella empezó a planificar las fechas de unas cuantas entregas y me pidió que llamara a algunos de nuestros choferes para avisarles y saber si estaban disponibles, a eso de las 3:00 pm nos tomamos unos cafés y yo me puse a ver una películas mientras ella leía un libro en otro de los sofás que estaban pegados a un ventanal. Lo último que recuerdo es haber visto los créditos de la película.

 **Bella POV.**

Cada día se hacía más fácil ver a Edward, estar cerca de él me daba una tranquilidad estupenda, y sé que si esa compañía en algún momento no estaba, iba a caer en lo más profundo de la depresión, aunque claro, esto iba a ser sólo si él quería porque yo, no planeaba alejarme de él.

Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de que ya había leído bastante de mi libro así que supuse que ya era algo tarde, miré el reloj y eran las 6:00 pm, sí que había leído, volteé a todos lados y me percaté de que mi prometido no estaba en la oficina ¿Habría salido mientras leía? En eso recibí un mensaje de Al de que no iba a llegar a dormir a la casa por trabajo así que podía llegar todo lo tarde que quisiera, volví mi atención a la oficina.

-¿Edward? –pregunté a la nada y no conseguí respuesta, sí que me absorbían los libros, me levanté a guardar el libro y apagar el televisor y me percaté de que él estaba de lo más dormido en el sofá, sonreí involuntariamente, me hubiese encantado dejarlo dormir ya que parecía un ángel pero debía despertarlo para ir a nuestra cita un poco más íntima. Moví un poco su hombro, no hubo respuesta, era una piedra respirando. –Hey, Edward –susurré suavemente y acerqué un poco mi cara a la suya, no hubo respuesta. -¡Edward! –grité un poco y, como siempre mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, con mi gritito había hecho que se levantara de golpe y yo, de los nervios había ido a parar al suelo, ¿Qué raro no? ÉL se levantó rápidamente

-¿Bella? Lo siento mucho, me había quedado muy dormido –se rascó la nuca apenado.

-¿No dormiste bien? –pregunté zanjando un poco el tema.

-No mucho –respondió algo incómodo pero decidí no comentar.

-¿Vamos a comer? –sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa

-Claro que sí.

Después de terminar de hacer los últimos retoques para el trabajo del siguiente día salimos a nuestra primera cita oficial, yo no tenía ni idea de a dónde iríamos pero de verdad que estaba súper emocionada y de cierto modo no me importaba ya que de todas maneras aquí o en un puente estaríamos juntos.

Después de un rato en auto donde pasamos un buen momento, hablando, escuchando músicas y disfrutando sencillamente llegamos a un lugar al cual nunca había ido. Nos bajamos del auto y nos adentramos en un restaurante muy acogedor en el cual había música en vivo y un ambiente espectacular, sencillamente hermoso, yo pedí unos raviolis con salsa pesto y Edward una lasaña, pidió un vino y mientras llegaba nuestra comida hablamos un poco, me parecía fascinante el sencillo hecho de estar aquí con él.

-¡Quiero saber más de ti! –soltó de golpe luego de que mencionara lo hermoso que estaba el lugar.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunté nerviosa.

-Todo –sencillamente

-Pues fíjate que mi vida es taaaaan interesante que te la podría contar en sólo cinco minutos –reí

-Te escuchó –sonrió. Afff este hombre definitivamente quería matarme con una sonrisa.

En eso llegaron nuestros pedidos y comenzamos a comer, no pasé para nada desapercibido que la camarera le estaba echando el ojo a Edward y aunque él sólo me estuviera viendo a mí, pues eso me molestó.

-Eres muy hermosa –soltó de golpe. Me sonrojé, pero seguía algo enfurruñada.

-¿Aquí traes a todas las chicas? –pregunté levantando el ceño, él me miró desconcertado

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar semejante tontería? –lanzó.

-Pues que se nota que conoces muy bien a la camarera –sabía que estaba diciendo estupideces ya que esto era un acuerdo nada más pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Ah? No entiendo nada Bella ¿A qué viene el comentario? Solo he asistido dos veces a este lugar –trató de agarrar mi mano y la quité

-Claro, esto sólo es un acuerdo –no podía evitar lanzarle veneno. Me levanté dispuesta a irme y sentí un tirón en el brazo y posteriormente como Edward estampaba sus labios con los míos de manera urgente y dominante, no pude hacer nada, sólo seguirle el beso ¿Quién carajos podría resistirse a esos labios?

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás ¿Ok? Yo podré ser muchas cosas pero infiel no es una de esas cosas, pensé que confiabas más en mí –dijo al separar nuestros labios y, me sentí culpable.

-No es para tanto –comenté volviéndome a sentar

-Eso crees tú –murmuró

-Bueno, bueno, ya terminemos de comer –sonreí al ver que la rubia apestosa se iba.

-Ok como decía querida prometida ¿Ya tienes tu vestido de novia del viernes? –soltó de golpe.

-Mmm, digamos que sí, mi hermanita de cariño me lo está haciendo –guiñe el ojo y se sonrojó

-Estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo –sonrió

-Ni lo dudes, es una loca de la moda –reímos juntos.

-Ok, ¿Cuál es tu hobbie favorito? –esa pregunta era muy fácil de responder.

-Leer –contesté inmediatamente -¿Y el tuyo? –tenía curiosidad.

-Tocar el piano –me sorprendió su respuesta.

-¿Sigues tocándolo? –pregunté extrañada.

-Nunca dejé de hacerlo, era lo que realmente me ayudaba a extraerme del mundo unas cuantas horas del día –quizás eso haya sido lo más triste que le había escuchado decir jamás, aparte de obviamente cuando me dijo que se iría lejos de mí. -¿Cuántos novios aparte de mí has tenido? –wow, que directo.

-Mmm, pues uno –se me olvidó decir que todo fue mal en el caso pero pues no quería avergonzándome más.

-¿Uno? –algo me dice que no me creyó

-Sí, digamos que soy algo difícil de comprender –me reí avergonzada. -¿Y tú? –me mataba la curiosidad.

-No creo que se haya terminado porque seas difícil ni nada de eso y pues ¿Vas a hacer todas mis preguntas? –sonrió.

-Haces preguntas interesantes –me encogí de hombros. Como ya habíamos terminado de comer nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al auto, yo un poco enfurruñada ya que no me dejó ni siquiera pagar la mitad. Me apoyé del auto cruzada de brazos, hacía un frío del demonio.

-¿Quieres ir a otra parte o te llevo a tu casa? –preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

-Mmm, hoy Alice no dormirá en la casa así que ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar? –comenté

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –sonrió radiante.

-¿A tu casa? –quería que no sonara raro, sencillamente tenía curiosidad por ver su casa, la manera en la que vive, además se ve muy solitario.

-Mmm, me parece bien –respondió sonrojado –Sólo que tenemos que pasar por un supermercado porque creo que no tengo absolutamente nada en el refrigerador –me sorprendió el comentario.

-¿Cómo que no tienes nada? –pregunté horrorizada.

-Mi cocinera está de vacaciones y sinceramente como casi siempre en restaurantes porque no se me da muy bien la cocina –respondió apenado rascando su nuca como de costumbre cuando se avergonzaba.

-Bueno está bien, vamos al súper y así te dejo algo para que comas, que horror –me reí -¿Tienes canal de películas?

-Sí, si claro –sonrió.

Dicho esto nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos al súper, me di cuenta de que no vivía tan lejos de un supermercado, cogimos un carrito y metimos muchas cosas, desde snacks para esa noche hasta comida para microondas para que sobreviviera mi desastroso prometido. Posteriormente nos fuimos a su casa y luego de que guardara el coche nos adentramos en esta, lo primero que noté fue la armonía de todos los colores, blancos y negros, esterilizados, algunos azules y verdes y una sensación de soledad muy desalentadora, no podía ni imaginarme como se sentía estando aquí solo. Me llamó la atención su enorme piano de cola en una parte de la sala tan gigante, era blanco con dorado, precioso. Dejé las bolsas que traía en la mesa, saqué las palomitas y las metí al microondas mientras Edward buscaba una buena película y eché las papas y demás cosas en diferentes envases, cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas las puse en otro envase, destape unas cervezas y me senté al lado de mi prometido, él ya había conseguida una película, "Amor de dos mundos" se llamaba, era bastante cliché ver una película romántica en la primera cita pero no me importaba realmente lo que viéramos.

A mitad de la película salte con una pregunta que recordé.

-¿Ajá y al final? –el me miró extrañada, ya yo llevaba unas tres cervezas y realmente no estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol, no tenía casi tiempo para salir.

-¿Al final?

-¿Cuántas novias tuviste antes de mí? –salté de pronto, emocionada quién sabe por qué.

-Mmm, que extraña eres y pues dos –se rió

-¿Dos? –de repente me olvidé de que estábamos viendo la película y me enfrasqué en escuchar y hacer preguntas.

-Sí, dos las cuales estaban locas –rió, se me hizo extraño que el soltero más codiciado solo hubiese tenido dos novias en su vida, aparte de mí.

-¿Cómo locas? –pregunté interesada.

-Una pues simplemente estaba obsesionada conmigo y la otra me hizo creer que estaba embarazada –se encogió de hombros. Oh, golpe bajo, él ya tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas (Sexualidad) y yo pues, yo estaba más sola que la tabla del uno.

-Ah, ya –comenté simplemente y fingí ver la película.

-Bella –susurró me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia –Fue hace años tontita -¿Cómo sabía lo que pensaba? –Además de que ninguna significó nada para mí, eran unas pesadas.

-Es bueno saberlo –comenté irónicamente, de repente el volteó mi cara y me dio un pequeño pero significativo beso.

-Eres muy importante para mí, Bella, ellas nunca significaron nada –sostuvo mi cara.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó.

Pasamos otro rato hablando (Tuvimos que regresar la película), me recosté en su hombro de lo más feliz y continuamos, hablando de vez en cuando y robándonos uno que otro beso ya que las cervezas estaban haciendo algo de efecto, teníamos todo lo de los snacks regado entre el piso y el mueble, me había encantado la cita y estoy segura, de que jamás la voy a olvidar, cada día estoy más segura de que Edward es el hombre de mi vida y tengo la esperanza de ser algún día su chica sin tener que haber un contrato de por medio, lo amo, y eso no va a cambiar ni en cien años más…

Lo último que recuerdo es haberlo abrazado y haberle dicho que lo quiero. Y de verdad, lo amo.

 _ **¡Hola mis chicos hermosos! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me dan muchas ganas de continuar, acá tenemos ya el tercer capítulo que ya sé, está muy corto**_

 _ **Peeeerooo, les prometo que la semana que viene tienen un capítulo extra, como recompensa.**_

 _ **Recuerden que pueden enviarme un mensajito privado con cualquier sugerencia que tengan sobre cómo continuar, me encanta que participen.**_

 _ **¡También quiero enviarle desde acá un gran abrazo a Noir Lark, gracias por tus lindas palabras y apoyo!**_

 _ **¡Los amo a todos!**_

 _ **Muchos besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **Atte.: V.L.**_


	4. Capítulo 4 Parque y ¿Conocer a Alice?

**Capítulo 4. Parque y ¿Conocer a Alice?**

 **Bella POV.**

Fui despertada por un suave, rítmico y hermoso sonido, yo sabía lo que era, ni más ni menos que un piano, recordé un poco lo que pasó segundos antes de quedarme dormida y morí literalmente de la vergüenza, miré un poco a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama, y se notaba de quién era por el característico olor de las sábanas, me abracé a la almohada, disfrutando la leve y debería decir triste melodía, me levanté de la cama y seguidamente entré en el baño, me lavé la cara, los dientes (Con el cepillo de Edward Muérete Cullen) y traté de refrescarme lo más que pude, seguidamente bajé las escaleras lo más suavemente que pude, no quería que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, quizás me diría algo por interrumpir un momento tan sagrado para él y en este momento, para mí.

Se veía abstraído entre las teclas, todo un profesional, llevaba un mono de deporte, una guarda camisa e iba descalzo, pero en su cara había tristeza, no de manera defensiva, sino como un niño que desea que lo arrulles todo el día, y eso haría si era necesario, ¿Quién podría causar tanto daño en una persona como para ponerlo tan triste su recuerdo? Yo quería cuidar de él ya que, a diferencia de mí, lo que lo hizo tan triste también hizo que él quisiera estar feliz y ver a los demás de igual manera, a mi me paso algo muy diferente, yo simplemente me encerré en los libros y en estudiar, sin importarme nada, solo Alice y alguien que estaba a kilómetros de mí (Él), me apoyé en la baranda de la escalera, decidí no ir a donde estaba.

Pero de repente empezó a tocar una canción que yo conocía perfectamente, una canción que cantaba cada día para mantenerme fuerte, la cual él me dedicó 6 meses luego de irse.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How do be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more…

Sentí como el piano se detuvo bruscamente y llevé mis manos a la boca cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, si, estaba cantando como una boba y había hecho obvia mi presencia en esa sala, me volteé con la cara roja y me dirigí a la cocina en pasos rápidos, sentí como venía tras de mí.

-Bella –dijo con voz ronca.

-Lo siento, te interrumpí –el simplemente se acercó y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No seas tonta, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver la expresión que hiciste hace un momento –acarició mi mejilla, simplemente me perdí en el sentimiento, dios, si que estaba loca.

-No debí hacerlo –susurré

-¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué siempre crees que eres un problema para los demás? Estoy encantado contigo princesa –sentí como el corazón se me había hecho pequeño.

-Mejor vamos a preparar algo de desayunar –sonreí, quería preguntarle el por qué estaba tan triste antes pero preferí verlo feliz. –Se nos hace tarde para ir a trabajar –bufé

-¿Por qué no trabajamos hoy desde casa y salimos? Luego te llevo a tu casa, lo prometo –sugirió Edward.

-Mmm, nunca he hecho eso así que me parece bien pero debes prestarme una computadora –recordé todo lo que había que revisar y simplemente me dieron ganas de terminar eso rápido, además de que ya me habían ofrecido una salida para hoy.

-Perfecto, desayunamos y hacemos todo lo de hoy rápido ¿Está bien? –preguntó

-Claro

Desayunamos entre risas y bromas, me sorprendió que Edward tuviera una caja de mi té favorito y me hice como dos sólo para fastidiarlo. Luego de terminar de comer le expliqué un poco de qué comidas rápidas podía hacer para no morir mientras su cocinera no estaba y posteriormente Nos pusimos manos a la obra a trabajar, los dos estábamos en silencio en el estudio (El en una computadora y yo en otra dándole indicaciones de vez en cuando), cuando mi teléfono rompió el silencio, lo saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y contesté, era Alice.

-Hey Al –traté de ser lo más casual posible.

-¿Situación de la virginidad de mi amiga? -¿qué carajo? Ni siquiera me dijo hola, me atraganté con saliva y sabía que estaba roja, Edward me mirada con una sonrisa de curiosidad "¿Qué dice?" articuló con los labios y lo ignoré, no quería explicar la situación mental de mi amiga.

-Hola Al, no sé de qué hablas –zanjé el tema, nerviosa.

-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, llegué a la casa a las 7 am y eso solo puede significar dos cosas, o te fuiste más temprano de lo normal, lo cual es imposible, o no dormiste en casa, eres una picarona Belli Bells –ya me la imaginaba con su sonrisa pícara en su cara de duende.

-Estoy en casa de Edward –dije resignada

-Hooolaaa Alicee –grito el susodicho desde su computadora, empeorando todo, el chillido del duende me dejó sorda.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que caerías ante sus encantos otra vez! –grito fastidiosamente.

-No sabes lo que dices, sólo me quedé porque se hizo tarde Al, además ¿Dónde estabas que no dormiste en casa? Soy tu tutora –me sentía humillada.

-Tenía que arreglar unas cosas para una boda Bells, y no cambies el tema –se rió.

-Dile que si quiere salir en la tarde con nosotros –susurró Edward, obviamente pidiéndome permiso, me parecía bien que se conocieran.

-Al, cambiando el tema, ¿Quieres que salgamos los tres esta tarde? –me quedé sorda por segunda vez

-¡Claro que quiero Bells! Espera, ¡Tengo que arreglar lo que me pondré y llevarte ropa! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Adiós! –obviamente eran todos gritos y gritos de la duende. Me colgó en la cara.

-¿Y qué dijo? –preguntó Edward divertido, escondiéndose tras el computador

-Que sí, ya le diste otra razón para volverse loca con la ropa, llevo toda mi vida escapándome de eso –suspiré

-Lo siento –agachó la cabeza

-Era broma tonto, vamos a terminar de analizar esto y a enviar lo que falta rápido –le guiñé el ojo, se sonrojó y seguimos en lo nuestro.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde ya estábamos al día con el trabajo, Edward me dijo que no había necesidad de ir siempre, y sinceramente tenía razón, Alice llegó media hora más tarde de terminar, trajo comida china y ropa para mi (Nada recatada) y al estar lista salimos por ahí, a varios kilómetros conseguimos un parque muy lindo y decidimos parar ahí, nos parecía buen lugar, Alice en ningún momento dejó de hablar con Edward y conmigo, además de Jasper el cual venía con ella, se notaba una conexión muy grande entre ellos y yo, sencillamente estaba feliz, hacíamos bromas, tomamos unos helados, caminamos, nos sentamos a ver a los niños jugar y más tarde fuimos a un parador, en donde a eso de las 8 pm era un verdadero espectáculo de luces, hermoso y tranquilo, extendimos una sábana y nos sentamos a hacer chorradas con las estrellas, todos disfrutamos aquella noche, Alice y Edward se había llevado de lo mejor y Jasper y yo también, descubrimos mucho ese día, como que no necesitas grandes cosas para estar bien, creo que la compañía de los cuatro, nos había hecho felices a todos.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunté sin ganas a las 11 de la noche, todos asintieron sin ganas.

-¿Yo voy con Jazz en su auto y ustedes en el de Eddy? –preguntó la confianzuda de Al, Edward asintió

-¿No te molesta? ¿O sí? –preguntó cohibido

-No, no, tranquilo está muy bien, gracias –sonreí

-Ok vamos, debo hacer unos retoques finales para mañana –bostezó Alice

-No creo que llegues a hacer eso, eres un oso, te quedarás dormida –me burlé y después lo lamenté

-¿Tu te quedas dormida? ¡Que lastima! –su comentario hizo reír a Jasper y poner a Edward y a mí como unos tomates.

-Ok, vamos –dicho esto nos montamos en los coches y nos dirigimos a la casa, en el camino Rose llamó a Edward y conversamos un rato los cuatro (Emmett, Edward, ella y yo)

-¿Te gustó el día de hoy? –preguntó tímidamente mi prometido.

-Me encantó, nunca lo olvidaré, tampoco el de ayer –sonreí

-Es bueno saber eso, me cayó de maravilla tu hermanita Alice, es muy divertida –comentó

-Es un maldito demonio –reímos juntos

-De verdad me encantó ver esa sonrisa todo el día –aprovechó que estábamos en un semáforo en rojo y me acarició el rostro.

-Lo mismo digo –sonreí. -Mañana tenemos una reunión con varios aliados –le informé –Por favor llega temprano –le pedí

-Sí, si lo sé, ¿Qué hablas? Soy muy puntual, ayer era simplemente que me detuve por el desayuno, no te quejes –se enfurruño

-No era un reproche tonto –me reí –Y ven guapo –me sonrojé

-¿Para la reunión o para ti? –dijo divertido, a lo que le di un zape. –Sí, sí, ya entendí –refunfuñó sobándose su brazo y entonces, finalmente estábamos en mi casa, que lástima, el tiempo se me había hecho muy corto.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó desilusionado.

-Claro que sí, no lo dudes –sonreí -¿Quieres pasar un momento?

-Sí, de todas maneras mi casa está sola –ese comentario de una u otra manera me hizo sentir algo mal.

Pasamos a la casa y aproveche de colocar el reconocedor de voz como de él también, posteriormente nos sentamos en la sala los cuatro, delante del televisor

-¿Quién quiere un café? -pregunté con entusiasmo a lo que todos respondieron "Yo" al unísono.

Me fui a la cocina y mientras colocaba la máquina Alice me interceptó.

-Debes casarte con él Bella, ¡Definitivamente! –chilló Alice a lo que se llevó un gran "Shhhhh" de mi parte.

-Lo haré Alice –contesté tristemente

-¿Qué no te gusta? –preguntó al ver mi expresión

-Me encanta, ese es el maldito problema, que esto es un fucking acuerdo entre los dos, nada más –suspiré

-Así no es como lo he visto yo –alegó la duende

-¿En serio?

-¡Ustedes se aman Bella! ¡Ya te darás cuenta! –rodó los ojos

-Ojalá porque todo esto me hace sentir abrumada y triste, el hecho de que él en cualquier momento se pueda enamorar de otra persona y yo esté aquí en el medio, estorbando su felicidad… –una lágrima me traicionó.

-Oh, Bella, eso no va a pasar, ya vas a ver, ustedes se aman y punto, no digas estupideces porque están de más ya que no sabes la realidad –me regañó

-Ya el café está listo, hablamos luego ¿Sí? –ella rodó los ojos otra vez y agarró dos tazas sin decir nada más, de verdad esperaba de corazón que todo eso fuese verdad, porque me sentía algo mal, por impedirle la felicidad a mi Edward.

Le entregué su café a Edward y Alice a Jasper y pasamos unas cuantas horas viendo the vampire diaries (Nos encantaba a todos), cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de madrugada, otra vez así que llegó la hora de que Edward se fuera y dormir un poco.

-Nos vemos mañana –dije de mala gana

-Así será, preciosa, gracias por este día –me dio un beso en los labios, disfruté demasiado el contacto, yo quería saber si él sentía lo mismo.

-¿Edward? –me llené de valor un momento y claro, al segundo se esfumó totalmente.

-¿Si? –se volteó hacia mí otra vez, se notaba ansiedad en su cara.

-Descansa –cerré el pico. El se notó algo decepcionado.

-Igualmente princesa –y dicho esto se subió a su auto y yo me quedé ahí sólo parada viendo como se iba, y claro, yo no había dicho absolutamente nada, como siempre.

-Adiós –le dije a la puta nada, y entré a la casa, con una tristeza muy grande, quién sabe por qué.

Me di una ducha caliente y mientras lo hacía me imaginé una vida junto a ese hombre, feliz, una familia llena de amor, todo lo que deseaba con Al, Edward, mi hermano, Rose y hasta Jasper que ya era parte de la familia, sonreí nostálgicamente, ojalá eso suceda algún día, yo sé que tendré el valor de decirlo, yo lo sé. Me vestí y lancé a mi cama, vacía, sola, y me quedé dormida pensando en unos grandes ojos esmeraldas, en mis sueños de esta noche, sonaba un piano, tocado por el ángel más grandioso que había y el cual era totalmente mío, aunque fuese por un contrato.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **La canción que está escrita en el capítulo como muchos sabrán, es "A thousand years" de Christina Perri.**_

 _ **¡Hola mis chicos! Decidí darles este pequeño regalo como disculpa por los capítulos tan cortos. ¡Espero que les guste mucho! Ahora es que viene lo bueno jejeje, alguna sugerencia o algo por favor siéntanse libre de escribirme por mensajes privados**_

 _ **Si no les llegan mis respuestas es porque no sé el por qué Fanfiction me marca todos los mensajes como Spam oseaaaa.**_

 _ **Respondiendo rápidamente a su pregunta de que si aparecerán los ex's pues es que sí, ya lo verán, estoy muy feliz de que les guste.**_

 _ **¡Los amo! Feliz día**_

 _ **¿Cuál es su personaje favorito hasta ahora? Probablemente en el capítulo que viene suframos un poco pero ¡Ya verán que bien termina! Sin más me despido. ¡Muchos Besos y abrazos!**_

 _ **Atte.: V.L.**_


	5. Capítulo 5 Paquete Extraño

**Capítulo 5. Paquete extraño.**

 **Edward POV.**

Desde que Alice entró a la cocina con Bella, esta había cambiado un poco su manera de tratarme, cuando me despedí de ella, la sentí un poco extraña ¿Alice le había dicho algo? Pero, ¿Qué habría de decirle si no me conoce prácticamente?, si, no había manera de que tuviera algo en mi contra, principalmente ya que habíamos hablado estupendamente y ella y su novio me cayeron de lo mejor, así que eso no debía ser.

Pasé gran parte de la madrugada dándole vueltas hasta por fin quedarme dormido, pensé mucho en su manera tan linda y atenta de tratarme, cómo se sonrojaba, se reía y de una u otra manera no parecía pasarla mal conmigo, y yo, obviamente estaba demasiado feliz por ello, haría lo que sea por volver a ver la expresión que tenía al empezar a cantar nuestra canción, que no era la más romántica de cierta forma pero era nuestra, nuestra historia estaba plasmada en ella.

Desperté un poco cansado, había dormido poco y estaba todavía haciéndome preguntas a mí mismo, me alisté rápidamente y preparé unos sándwiches para desayunar junto a mí casi, casi esposa, sonreí como un tonto ante la idea y en esos momentos me llegó un mensaje:

" _ **Buenos días, señor Cullen ¿Qué tal ha estado su descanso?, ¿Será que el día de hoy podrá llegar a las oficinas de manera puntual? ¿Es mucho pedir? Espero que se encuentre bien**_

 _ **Bella S."**_

Sonreí de manera que parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, terminé de poner los emparedados en la máquina que se parece un poco a la de los waffles, me limpié las manos y respondí a su mensaje:

" _ **Eso me parece una falta de respeto, señorita Swan ya que estoy listo hace rato, sólo que estoy preparando el desayuno y espero no morir en el intento, por cierto estoy muy bien, ¿Usted cómo esta? Espero que genial, en unos 10 minutos salgo para allá, muchos besos.**_

 _ **Te quiere.**_

 _ **Edward C.**_

 _ **Pdta.: relájate, te arrugarás antes de la boda."**_

Reí como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura, guardé mi teléfono en mi saco y de repente empecé a percibir un olor raro, tardé unos segundos en caer en cuenta de que se me estaban quemando los sándwiches

-¡Maldición! –los saqué de prisa del aparato y los lancé a un plato –No están tan mal, no están incinerados –me reí irónicamente. Pero no tenía tiempo para hacer otro par así que los metí a unas bolsas de papel, terminé de envasar los expresos y salí corriendo a la oficina.

El trayecto hacia la compañía fue tranquilo y relajante, repentinamente ya mi cuerpo se sentía menos tenso.

Legué a la oficina, saludando a Ángela antes de entrar y cuando abrí la puerta estaba parada en medio de la estancia, rebotando su pie contra el piso de manera impaciente.

-Hey –dije a modo de saludo, levantando las bolsitas en mis manos.

-Hola, llegaste que milagro –puso mala cara.

-No seas aguafiestas y come –le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla y saqué la cosas de las bolsas dejándolas en su escritorio, ella se sentó sin decir nada y comenzó a reír cuando vio los sándwiches quemados, me sentí un poco mal –No te los tienes que comer si no quieres –agaché la cabeza. Que estúpido, ¿A quién se le ocurre traer todo eso quemado?

-Oh, no, no, para nada, me parece un muy buen acto, solo que no me lo esperaba, gracias –se inclinó y besó mi frente, no podría explicar exactamente lo que sentí en ese momento, pero puedo asegurar de que fue la mejor sensación del mundo entero. Sonreí complacido.

Comimos felizmente, haciendo comentarios sobre los emparedados quemados y yo, diciéndole que fue su culpa por enviarme un mensaje mientras intentaba cocinar.

Terminamos justo a tiempo para la reunión, leí un poco lo que teníamos que acordar, la cantidad de camiones, los trabajadores que entrarían y los que saldrían, todo ese tipo de cosas aburridas, eso sí, Bella era toda una profesional, parecía un pez en el agua, experimentada, segura de sí misma y debo agregar, que sumamente hermosa.

Al terminar la reunión Bella me dijo que estaba un poco cansada, así que terminamos de arreglar unas cuantas cosas y a eso de las 7 de la noche, sin haber almorzado ni nada, me dijo que si la podía llevar a su casa.

-¿No quieres que vayamos a comer algo? Me preocupa que no comas –mencioné preocupado.

-Bueno, creo que si podemos ir, no veo problema –me sonrió.

Dicho esto nos dirigimos a un restaurante que quedaba en el camino para ir a su casa, de repente me percaté de que Bella no había estado trayendo su auto y eso me dio esperanzas ya que significaba que quería irse siempre conmigo.

Sonreí abiertamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Nada –seguí sonriendo, ella sólo golpeó su codo con mi brazo en un acto muy chistoso.

"Almorzamos" tranquilamente, riéndonos de cualquier cosa y disfrutando mucho el momento, despreocupados, me encantaba poder distraerme junto a ella. Cuando ya nos íbamos me llegó un extraño mensaje:

" _ **¿Te puedo hacer una gran recomendación? Aléjate de ella, no quiero que alguien más deba sufrir sin antes darme un motivo, ¿Qué esperas? No pierdas el tiempo y toma consejo, aléjate de ella, Nadie quisiera que salgas lastimado por su culpa ¿No?**_

 _ **M.N."**_

Miré a ambos lados y no vi a nadie a quien pudiera reconocer, noté que Bella me miraba interrogante.

-¿Pasa algo? Te has puesto pálido –acarició mi cara con sus manos y me tocó la frente y las manos a ver si estaba frío.

-No, no, ya sabes, los niños hacen bromas estúpidas a teléfonos de desconocidos –le resté importancia con la mano. Preferí no decirle porque, esto probablemente sea una de esas bromas estúpidas, me parecía que no podría haber nadie que tenga motivos para hacerle daño a mi ángel, si era el ser más hermoso y especial de este mundo.

La dejé en su casa y como siempre, no quería separarme de su lado, se me hacía difícil pensar en seguir viviendo separados, y esto iba más allá del ámbito amoroso o social, era mi corazón que me decía que nosotros nacimos para estar juntos. La abracé un gran rato en el cual hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, aspiraba su olor y escuchaba su respiración, fue un momento hermoso, creo que para ambos, en esos momentos antes de decir adiós sentía una tensión dentro de mí, como si no quisiera dejarla hoy en su casa, y pues por un impulso acerqué mis labios a los suyos y los uní.

Fue uno de los besos más hermosos que di en toda mi vida, estábamos totalmente sincronizados, como si lleváramos una vida juntos, envolví su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, ella colocó sus manos en mi pecho, y sencillamente fue perfecto, cuando ya nos separamos, sólo besé su frente y luego uní la mía con la de ella.

-Hasta mañana –susurré, no me quería ir, el momento era perfecto.

-Igualmente –sonrió –Te espero.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que llegarás antes que yo? –pregunté retándola.

-Eso es un hecho, nadie llega antes que yo –me guiñó un ojo.

-Si tú lo dices –me reí, ella me empujó.

-Bueno, hasta mañana hermosa –le di el último beso de ese día, me monté en el coche y me dirigí a mi casa con su rostro en todos mis pensamientos, wow, sí que estaba enamorado, o en problemas, es lo mismo.

Llegué a mi casa y directamente me duché y acosté a dormir, tenía días de trasnocho acumulados así que decidí hacer así, me dormí pensando en ella, en su voz, su rostro, su olor, su cuerpo, y pues sencillamente, era maravillosa…

A eso de las 3 de la mañana fui despertado por el estruendoso sonido de mi celular, el corazón no paraba de latirme fuerte, todas las alarmas en mi cabeza habían saltado con señal de "ALERTA", ¿Se habrá muerto alguien? Me pregunté a mi mismo, miré el teléfono y era un número desconocido.

-¿Bueno? –contesté casi bostezando.

-¿Edward? Soy Alice, ¿Cómo estás? Oye… Lamento molestarte pero estamos con Bella en emergencias… –sentí como el mundo se caía a mis pies

-¿Pero qué pasó Alice? Ella estaba bien cuando la dejé en su casa –estaba hablando muy rápido mientras me vestía y cogía las llaves del coche.

-Es que al parecer los muffins que le mandaste contenían nueces, Bella es alérgica a las nueces, estamos en el hospital "Hombre de paz" –explicó –No puede respirar justo ahora ¿Podrías venir? Jasper y yo estamos muy nerviosos.

-Claro, claro, voy saliendo pero Alice… Yo no le he mandado ningún regalo a Bella hoy… –de repente el mensaje que recibí en la tarde hizo eco en mi cabeza, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no le presté atención y me llevé a Bella conmigo? –Claro, ¡El maldito mensaje! –gruñí con enojo montándome en el auto.

-¿Mensaje? –no me había dado cuenta que seguía con Alice en línea.

-Allá te explico Al, voy en camino, le avisaré a nuestra familia –dije mientras me maldecía mentalmente

-Está bien, acá te esperamos –colgué el teléfono y salí disparado al hospital en dónde se encontraban…

"Discúlpame amor, ahí voy" pensé tristemente.

 **Bella POV.**

Llegué a mi casa luego de un cansado pero hermoso día junto a mi futuro esposo en la empresa, estaba agotada, no sé si eran las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido en estos días o si llevaba una carga mental muy grande con todos los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida.

Al entrar a la casa después de un lindo momento con Edward entré a la cocina y me serví un vaso de jugo, me dirigí a la sala principal y estaban Alice y Jasper viendo la televisión mientras reían, se veían felices, decidí quedarme en la entrada del living nada más para ver si algo pasaba y efectivamente, mi querida hermanita rodó el rostro de su "guardaespaldas" y lo besó suavemente, este era mi momento de cobrármelas.

-Oh, ¿Interrumpo? –pregunté "inocentemente" terminando de entrar. Ellos automáticamente se separaron y Jasper se levantó de su asiento –Oh no Jasper, no tienen que ocultarlo, es más, estoy feliz por ustedes dos, mi hermana desde hace mucho necesita cariño verdadero –creo que olvidé totalmente que quería avergonzarla.

-¡Gracias Bella! –Alice corrió a mis brazos con los ojos llorosos

-Tranquila enana –sobé su cabello con cariño, Jasper me sonrió desde su posición.

-Ven, veamos algo –me tomó de la mano, y nos sentamos a ver algo de televisión, cuando la película que veíamos (La segunda que veíamos ya) iba más o menos por la mitad, sonó el timbre, no me preocupé, ya que la ama de llaves abriría la puerta como siempre, pero si me extrañó el hecho de que alguien viniera tan tarde.

-Señorita Bella, acaba de llegar un paquete para usted –se asomó a la sala

-Ok, en seguida voy –me levanté y Alice colocó en pausa la peli.

Lo que vi en el recibidor fue algo muy lindo, había dos ramos gigantes de rosas y una cajita en medio, la abrí y eran seis muffins de lo que parecía ser chocolate.

-Ohhh, ¿Ves lo que te había dicho Bella? –comentó Al, detrás de mí.

-Si lo sé –sonreí felizmente –Lo que me parece extraño es que el color que eligió es algo extraño para él, desde niños sabe que no me gustan las rosas rojas.

-¡Se le habrá olvidado Belli! –contestó chillando el duende -¿Qué dice la nota? –dijo señalando el papel blanco enganchado en uno de los ramos, otra cosa extraña, conociendo a Edward habría puesto uno de sus sobres personalizados.

" _ **Una flor, para otra más grande aún, espero que al colocarlas en casa no vayan a opacar tu belleza.**_

 _ **E."**_

Otra cosa aún más extraña, ese cliché ¿En un regalo de Edward? Ya había recibido presentes de él mientras estaba lejos y eran cartas a mano (Esta estaba a computadora), con su letra estilizada, palabras muy poéticas y profundas de autores reconocidos, cosas como "Te quiero" y finalmente colocaba Edward C. Siempre. Miré extrañada el paquete, algo no estaba bien con esto, pero me encogí de hombros y abrí la caja, le di uno de los muffins a Alice, otro a Jasper, uno a Aro, cogí uno para mí y coloqué los demás en un lugar fresco. Todos estaban fascinados, según estaban muy buenos, olí el muffin, todo normal.

Me senté con todos en la sala y nos terminamos de comer los dulces, de verdad que estaban deliciosos.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos empecé a sentirme extraña, mi piel comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas burbujas rojas, empezó a picarme todo y a salirme manchas, posteriormente me costaba respirar, yo sabía lo que me estaba pasando, era alergia.

-Alice… Algo anda mal –murmuré, ya me estaba faltando un poco más el aire

-¡Bella! ¿Qué paso? –chilló Alice asustada

-Creo que es alergia Al, mira –mostré mis brazos como pude. -¿Qué podrían tener los muffins? –le pregunté

-Nueces Bella, nosotros pensamos que era maní o algo así, eres alérgica a las nueces ¿No lo recuerdas? –asentí con la cabeza, me estaba comenzando a marear y caí derrumbada en el piso, ya las piernas me comenzaban a fallar.

-¡Aro! –sentí gritar a Jasper y cómo alguien me recogía del suelo, lo último que recuerdo es la cara de preocupación de Alice y ver todo borroso.

No entiendo, ¿Edward no sabía de mi alergia?

 **Edward POV.**

Llegué al hospital lo más rápido que pude, ya le había mandado un mensaje a Emmett y Rose, yo lo que esperaba realmente es que Bella no se haya creído que eso de verdad lo mandé yo, y por supuesto, que esté bien.

Pregunté en la recepción donde estaba su habitación y me notificaron que era la 210, corrí rápidamente por los pasillos y subí las escaleras de golpe, cuando llegué Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados en la salida de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó Al? –pregunté alarmado, ella corrió y me abrazó.

-Me asusté mucho Edward, ella se veía muy mal, y de hecho se desmayó en el camino –respondió sollozando.

-Oh, Alice lo siento mucho –acaricié su cabello, se que ambos necesitábamos fuerzas.

-Creo que hoy si la fregaste –comentó mirándome.

-Alice, de verdad te aseguro que yo no envié ese regalo, creo que nunca le regalaría solo muffins y flores a la mujer que amo –dije y acto seguido saqué mi teléfono. –Miren, este mensaje lo recibí en la tarde luego de comer con Bella, no le había prestado atención porque me pareció solo una broma tonta.

Ellos dos observaron en mensaje detenidamente.

-¿M. N? –interrogó Jasper.

-No tengo ni idea pero estoy casi seguro de que el que me mandó este mensaje, puso el regalo a mi nombre –respondí seguro.

-Yo también lo creo –alegó Alice algo concentrada. En eso salió el médico del consultorio y mi teléfono vibró.

-¿Cómo está Bella? –le pregunté algo impaciente.

-Ya está mucho mejor, en una alergia sólo se necesita oxígeno y antialérgicos así que ya mañana podrá irse –sonrió el doctor, suspiré aliviado.

-¿Podemos verla? –presionó Alice

-Por ahora necesita descansar –respondió el doctor –Con permiso –se retiró.

Revisé el mensaje y era de Emmett y Rose, no iban a poner venir porque estaban de viaje, les respondí sobre el estado de Bella y que se podían calmar un poco.

Yo estaba de los nervios, esperaba de todo corazón que mi princesa estuviera bien.

Varias horas después escuché alguien llamándome.

-Hey, señor –me volteé y era el doctor de Bella, me levanté rápidamente.

-Buenas, dígame ¿Hay noticias? –pregunté

-Está muchísimo mejor, si quiere vayan todos a descansar y vienen en la tarde por ella –recomendó, puse mala cara.

-¿Puedo verla? –supliqué

-Está sedada, tanto esfuerzo le ocasionó dolores y estaba muy nerviosa entonces la tuvimos que dormir por eso mismo –hizo una pausa –Pero me parece bien, entre sin hacer ruido y puede dormir en el sofá que está al lado de su cama si quiere.

-¡Muchas gracias doctor! –sonreí triunfante.

-No hay por qué –me devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró, supongo que ya había salido el sol.

-Al, Jasper, si quieren vayan a casa a descansar, yo me quedo con Bella –abracé a Alice, la pobre estaba muerta de sueño, y se le notaba.

Después de un rato discutiendo sobre el por qué deberían irse, Alice aceptó (Porque Jasper le dijo que era lo mejor) Y se fueron a su casa, yo entré a la habitación de mi amada silenciosamente y me senté a la orilla de su cama, su piel estaba un poco roja, supongo que por la reacción alérgica, tenía varias vías intravenosas con bolsas de medicamentos conectadas y el **1.** electrocardiógrafo sonando pausadamente, me acerqué a ella y besé su frente.

-Yo no hice eso amor mío –dije colocando mi mano junto a la suya. -¡Como lo siento mi niña! –estaba muy furioso conmigo mismo, ¿Por qué la había dejado allí luego de recibir ese mensaje de mierda?

Y así pasé varias horas, hablándole de lo mucho que la quería y de cómo deseaba que todo saliera bien y pudiéramos ir juntos a casa, me recosté un momento en el sillón que había en la habitación y como estaba muy cansado, el sueño pudo más que yo.

Ojalá que mi princesa se sienta mejor al despertar…

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **El**_ _ **electrocardiógrafo**_ _ **: Es un aparato electrónico que capta y amplía la actividad eléctrica del corazón a través de electrodos colocados en las 4 extremidades y en 6 posiciones precordiales. (En otras palabras, es el aparato que siempre está al lado de la cama del paciente y tiene ese sonido característico que todos conocemos).**_

 _ **¡Hola mis chicos! Como les prometí, acá está el capítulo 5.**_

 _ **Como sabrán, Bella pasó tan poco tiempo en el hospital porque si han estado internados por alergias sabrán que estas se pueden curar prácticamente de manera rápida (Aunque no siempre) y bueno, espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber si es así, ¡Un besote para todos y un abrazo grande!**_

 _ **De verdad muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta loca historia.**_

 _ **Y bueno, definitivamente fanfiction me odia.**_

 _ **Y tranquilícense, aparecerán varios ex's (No diré cuales por ahora wajajajaja)**_

 _ **¡Los quiero! ¡Cuídense! Y ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Atte.: V. L.**_


	6. Capítulo 6 Día en casa y organizacion

**Capítulo 6. Día en casa y un terremoto organizando una boda.**

 **Bella POV.**

Desperté algo desorientada, mareada, mi primera acción fue llevar mis manos a mi cara, tenía un tubo metido a mi nariz y algo sonaba cerca.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –escuché la voz de alguien mientras poco a poco la vista me iba aclarando.

-Mmm, ¿Mejor? –mi mente no estaba nada clara de lo que había pasado, poco a poco estaba comenzando a recordar todo, mi voz estaba algo pastosa, volteé y la voz pertenecía a una enfermera, era muy bonita y estaba pulcramente vestida, mientras que yo llevaba una de esas asquerosas ropas de hospital, no entiendo el por qué me la habían hecho poner, ya que solo había sido una alergia.

Afff, no soportaba el olor a plástico del hospital.

-Informaré que ya has despertado para ver si te puedes ir –asentí con la cabeza y de pronto me percaté de que había alguien acurrucado en el sofá de la habitación

Edward había venido a cuidarme.

-Está aquí desde poco después de que llegaras, hace unas horas cayó rendido allí –me explicó la enfermera, sentí como el corazón se me arrugaba.

Cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación me quedé ahí, viendo fijamente al ángel que me estaba cuidando, suponía que por sus ojeras no había dormido prácticamente nada, sentí una punzada de culpabilidad de saber que yo era la causa de ese trasnocho, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé observándolo, sólo sé que no me arrepentiré jamás de eso, al cabo de un rato vi como se empezaba a remover en el sillón y abría lentamente sus ojos, se estaba despertando y para mi bochorno, el cardiógrafo comenzó a acelerarse, el abrió mucho los ojos, espantado.

-¿Bella estás bien? –no pude hacer más que reírme –Llamaré a un doctor –lo tomé de su brazo para impedir la opción y le hice una seña con mi mano para que le restara importancia.

-No pasa nada, solo me asusté un poco, ¿Cómo dormiste? –lo que no esperé jamás, fue su reacción, me abrazó y comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Oh Bella cuanto lo siento! Te juro que yo no lo hice por favor perdóname –no paraba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y yo, me sentí muy mal al percibir toda la culpa que él se estaba echando encima –Si a ti te pasaba algo yo me muero Bella –se estremecía fuertemente por su llanto, mi corazón se destrozó aún más.

-Oye, sé que no fue tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa, no me pasó nada por favor no te pongas así –lo abrazaba con una mano ya que en la otra tenía conectado el tratamiento. De repente se separó un poco y me miró directamente a los ojos, seguía llorando.

-¿Cómo que no fue mi culpa? –empezó a tallarse los ojos como niño pequeño.

-Sé que tu no mandaste ese paquete Edward, era muy corriente como para ser tuyo –me encogí de hombros –Lo que no sé es quién pudo mandarlo.

-Recibí un mensaje luego de que comimos ayer en la noche, era algo como una amenaza pero de verdad que no te dije nada porque parecía una broma tonta y lo que sé, es que trató de ponerte en mi contra –hizo mala cara.

-Pues lo que logró es que nos uniéramos más ¿No? –le sonreí de corazón.

-Claro que si –me devolvió la sonrisa terminando de limpiar su cara.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes? –entró de pronto un hombre algo mayor el cual supuse, era el doctor.

-Bien ¿Ya me puedo ir? –estaba algo impaciente, había mucho que hacer por la boda.

-En efecto, ya puede, sólo espere a que se termine esa solución (Le faltaba poco), firma los papeles en recepción y se puede ir, eso sí, nada de nueces –reímos todos juntos y asentí complacida, ya quería irme a mi casa, el olor a hospital y las luces blancas no eran mis cosas favoritas. Mientras se terminaba la solución, Edward y yo conversamos un poco, a él se le había olvidado llamar a Ángela para decirle que no iríamos así que lo hizo de una vez, la pobre se espantó mucho ya que había llamado varias veces.

Después ya me dieron de alta así que me vestí con la ropa que Alice me había hecho el favor de traer y fui a la recepción a firmar los papeles que tenía que arreglar, al terminar esto Edward me dio un gran abrazo y sin reparo alguno, un gran beso también el cual recibí gustosa, no quería saber que tan mal le había ido en estas largas horas así que lo entendía, yo también estaría igual.

Nos fuimos en su auto hasta mi casa, cuando entré a esta me percaté de que Alice y Jasper estaban dormidos en la sala, al lado del teléfono, supongo que esperando respuestas sobre mí, me sentía muy mal por todo lo preocupados que estaban.

Me fui a mi habitación con Edward, me acosté en la cama y él se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Quieres que cancelemos la boda? –soltó de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –respondí un poco a la defensiva. -¿Ya no te quieres casar? –agaché la cabeza.

-¡Claro que me quiero casar preciosa! Es solo que la boda es mañana y, no sé qué arreglos faltan ni nada de eso, no soy bueno en organizar reuniones. –comentó nervioso.

-¿Y qué creen que tengo días organizando? –apareció Alice por la puerta de mi habitación, me abrazó con fuerza y yo a ella. –No se preocupen, disfruten el día que ya yo organicé la reunión, los testigos, los invitados, el vestido, la decoración, la comida, el salón… -siguió enumerando cosas y yo sólo me preguntaba en qué momento había hecho todo eso, al ver a Edward comprendí que él también estaba sorprendido.

-¿Segura que no quieres ayuda? –preguntó Edward.

-No la necesito pero igual gracias, disfruten su último día separados y solteros –dio brinquitos como niña de 5 años y luego salió dramáticamente de la habitación, esa Alice… La amaba con todo mi corazón.

Edward y yo nos miramos las caras y acto seguido comenzamos a reír.

-Y pues, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –preguntó mi prometido.

-Mmm, no sé ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos viendo películas en la televisión? –sugerí, realmente no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer que no fuese eso.

-Me parece bien –me guiñó

Y así, fuimos a comprar varias cosas para picar, compramos papas, refrescos, palomitas, gomitas, más dulces y pedimos unas pizzas para después si nos daba hambre.

Al llegar nos metimos a la cama, me acosté en su pecho, y comenzamos nuestro día de descanso, Edward y yo realmente estábamos cómodos con la presencia del otro, muchas veces cuando dos personas se quieren pero no hay más nada, sencillamente no se soportan, o necesitan espacio, no era nuestro caso, el me quería, yo lo amaba, pero estábamos muy cómodos cuando el otro aparecía, era una conexión como si no pudiéramos estar separados, bueno, no había por qué estarlo.

De repente a mitad de la película, sentí como algo golpeaba mi cara, era una palomita.

-No seas infantil Cullen –le reñí riendo y le lancé una de vuelta.

-"No seas infantil Cullen" –me imitó riendo y volvió a tirarme otra.

-¡Oye! Si no quieres comértelas déjalas ahí –me crucé de brazos y cuando se distrajo, cogí un puñado de palomitas y se las lancé a la cara.

-Eso fue un tiro a traición –se quejó, y sin saber cómo, comenzó una guerra de palomitas en mi habitación, cuando se terminó el tarro de palomitas comenzamos a lanzarnos papas y cosas así, de verdad que la estaba pasando genial.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –chilló horrorizada Alice, Edward y yo escondimos nuestros proyectiles detrás de nuestra espalda.

-Nada –sonreí –El comenzó.

-¡Oye! –se quejó él –Ella me lanzó un puñado a la cara.

-No es cierto –me quejé, aunque claro que había sido yo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de hacer niñerías y recogen todo! –sentenció.

-Está bien –respondimos Edward y yo al unísono, nos vimos todos las caras, y estallamos en carcajadas.

-No pero en serio, límpienlo –dicho esto Al salió de la habitación con la cara con una mezcla entre risa y desaprobación.

-¿Ves? Por tu culpa –nos dijimos el uno al otro y luego comenzamos a reír de nuevo

Recogimos mi cuarto, haciendo bromas a cada momento, la estábamos pasando muy bien y de manera sencilla, cuando acabamos de recoger volvimos a poner una película y esta si la vimos de manera "Seria", nos amenazábamos con decirle a Alice que el otro estaba haciendo desastres como niños de primaria.

Varias horas después salí un momento a hablar con Aro y vi a la pequeña duende caminando de un lado a otro dando órdenes por teléfono, de esta manera hasta se veía algo temible y todo.

-¡No! Les había dicho que las flores eran Rojas, blancas y amarillas, no azules, blancas y rojas –le gritó de pronto al teléfono y en ese momento me sentí bien al no ser esa pobre asistente de Al, ella era un amor, no se equivoquen, pero cuando decía que pusieran algo en un lugar y estaba ligeramente movido, pues destrozaba el mundo.

Era muy perfeccionista.

-¡Hey Al! –la llamé, esta volteó a verme y me hizo una seña –Llévalo con calma, es algo sencillo –le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y sólo dijo algo.

-No prometo nada –y se retiró de la habitación, a pelear a la sala. Jasper me miró muerto de risa.

-¿Alice nunca te ha hecho una fiesta? –preguntó divertido.

-Si, pero ella sabe que esto será sencillo –respondí, ahora dudosa.

-No lo creo –comentó riendo.

Busqué lo que me hacía falta de la nevera (Refrescos) y volví a la habitación, Edward no estaba así que supuse que también salió del cuarto, me senté a esperarlo tranquilamente, minutos después salió del baño.

-Pensé que estabas afuera –comenté

-No, no, sólo que tanta comida chatarra pega –dijo sobando su panza, me reí muchísimo -¿Qué? –preguntó malhumorado.

-Te pareces a Homero Simpson cuando acaba de comer –me reí más fuerte

–Aunque claro, sin panza, y con pelo, y músculos, y buen gusto –me guiñó.

-Fanfarrón –lo empujé

Nos volvimos a poner a ver películas porque en verdad que no teníamos idea de qué más hacer mientras Alice arreglaba lo de la boda.

Al cabo de un rato ella entraba y salía de la habitación preguntándome colores, y cosas de ese tipo, cuando la película iba por la mitad, nos aburrimos y colocamos una serie española la cual estaba realmente buena1. Se notaba que estaba hecha con bajo presupuesto pero estaba espectacularmente dirigida.

Al pasar el rato decidimos irnos al patio a meternos en la piscina, me puse el traje de baño y salí, Jasper le regaló unos shorts a Edward para que se pudiera meter. Cuando me dirigí al patio a mi querido prometido se le iban a salir los ojos, "No está mal el bikini" pensé.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo en la piscina, yo al principio sólo estaba en una tumbona inflable disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol, amaba totalmente sentir como la vitamina D entraba por mis poros, a veces, me sentía una planta.

Luego de que el sol desapareciera ligeramente, lo que hicimos fue nadar, jugar voleibol acuático y hablar un poco, me sentía tan a gusto.

A eso de las 7 de la noche Alice se apareció con Jasper, ya ambos en trajes de baño y se nos unieron.

-¡Ya todo está listo Belli! –canturreó –Cuando Romeo se vaya te pruebas el vestido, y hoy debes dormir temprano ya que no quiero ojeras mañana.

-¿Por qué cuando me vaya? –se enfurruñó Edward.

-¿No es obvio? ¿Es que acaso no has visto películas? No puedes verla con el vestido hasta el gran día –rodó los ojos

-Sí, y tampoco se supone que la podía ver hoy pero aquí estoy –parecían dos niños.

-Pero eso fue por lo que le pasó a Bella –se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya, ya, ya, paren niños –rodé los ojos –Cuando se vaya él prometo que me probaré todo –le sonreí a Al, aunque sabía que eso era firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

Estaba algo nerviosa, mañana era el día que se supone, debía ser el más importante de mi vida, y aunque fuera parcialmente falsa (La boda), sentía ese vuelco en el corazón porque al menos para mí, si era muy esperado, amaba con todo mi corazón a este hombre. Volteé a verlo, estaba riendo porque Alice le había salpicado, vi lo bien que todos lucíamos juntos, hasta Jasper, que era un poco callado se la estaba pasando bien, de pronto la ama de llaves apareció, con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, me salí de la piscina y me senté en una silla plegable.

-¿Bueno? –contesté.

-¡Belli Bells! –escuché la estruendosa voz de mi hermano mayor.

-Hola oso –respondí -¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vendrás mañana? –esperaba de corazón que me dijera que sí.

-Por supuesto mi princesa, nadie más que yo te llevará al altar, estamos muy bien mi niña, de verdad lamento no ir cuando te hospitalizaron, he estado demasiado full y Rose ni se diga –me removió el pecho lo que dijo pero también me hizo gracia.

-Mmm, me caso por civil Emmett, me llevarás al altar cuando sea por la iglesia –me reí –Y tranquilo, todo estuvo bien, ahora estamos en el patio conversando.

-Me alegro mucho Belli, y pues para la iglesia será entonces –escuché su estruendosa risa otra vez –Bells te tengo que dejar, mañana nos vemos ¿Si? Lamento no pasar tiempo junto a ti justo cuando acabo de volver.

-No te preocupes, entiendo, adiós –me despedí

-Un bezote mi niña –se despidió él.

-Adiós –colgué la llamada y me sentí un poco mal, me sentía sola desde que mi madre murió, luego se fue Edward y después él, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola de cierta forma pero, en serio lo extrañaba, aunque claro, entendía que ya tenía sus propias responsabilidades como hombre.

-¿Pasó algo? –sentí como unos fuertes brazos me envolvían la cintura, su calor me envolvió totalmente, casi arrullándome, protegiéndome, y de pronto, no me sentí tan sola.

-No, solo que a veces me duele admitir que me siento algo sola –bajé la cabeza.

-Yo me encargaré de que no te sientas más así –me volteó, poniéndome de frente a él y me abrazó más fuerte aún, me sentí sencillamente en el cielo cuando hizo eso.

-Lo sé –susurré

-Señorita, la cena está lista –avisó una de las mucamas.

-Perfecto, gracias –ella asintió y se retiró.

-¡Oigan! –grité para que me escucharan los otros dos -¡A comer! –nunca había visto a alguien correr tan rápido como cuando les dije eso, salieron a paso apresurado de la piscina, se tomaron de las manos y corrieron juntos hasta la puerta trasera.

-¡Hey! Esta conversación no termina aquí –dijo Edward levantando mi cara, depositó un pequeño beso en mis labios, tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al comedor también. Se nos estaba haciendo costumbre besarnos en los labios, y eso sencillamente me encantaba, que no tuviéramos que besarnos solo en público, como por compromiso nada más, me gustaba esta determinación.

Habían preparado panqueques, colocaron sirops, crema y fruta también, todos estábamos algo hambrientos y eso que Edward y yo comimos mucha comida chatarra.

-¿Alice y no se supone que la fiesta es aquí? –pregunté al darme cuenta de que no había nada decorado en casa.

-Nop –contestó sencillamente

-¿Entonces no hay fiesta? –preguntó esta vez Edward.

-¡Claro que hay! ¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy? –se ofendió

-No entiendo –contesté simplemente.

-Afff, ¿Es que nadie tiene un poco de imaginación? Alquilé un club –rodó los ojos, Edward y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Cuando? –pregunté.

-Hace días, sabía que ustedes querrían una aburrida fiesta en casa –se encogió de hombros.

-Eso debería ser, Alice –ahora yo rodé los ojos –Es una boda civil, la fiesta real es cuando se casan por la iglesia, en la boda civil sólo hay pocos invitados que son los más íntimos –le expliqué.

-¡Oh mierda! ¿Y me lo dicen ahora? ¡debo adornar la casa y posponer la reservación, el buffet, la música en vivo y todo eso! –habló de pronto demasiado rápido y comenzó a llamar como loca, se levantó de la mesa y se perdió por algún lado de la casa, Jasper Edward y yo nos quedamos algo petrificados y luego nos reímos un poco.

-¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? –preguntó bromeando mi prometido, viendo a Jasper, este sonrió abiertamente.

-Totalmente.

-Awww –hicimos los dos al unísono y luego todos reímos.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos sentamos a conversar un buen rato mientras Alice parecía caricatura.

-Bueno –comentó Edward a las 10:30 aproximadamente –Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa, la novia debe descansar –"novia" sentí como se me llenaba el estómago de mariposas… Y nervios.

-Está bien –contesté derrotada, acompañándolo a la puerta.

-¿Hasta mañana? –dijo de mala gana.

-No te vayas a fugar –me reí –Hasta mañana.

-Ni de broma, te amarraré si es necesario –reímos juntos, me abrazó y me refugié en su pecho.

Pasamos un rato abrazados, luego me dio un beso en los labios, se montó en su auto y se fue.

"Wow… Voy a ser su esposa" es lo único que mi mente repetía emocionada.

Cuando entré de nuevo a casa Alice estaba ya en lo que parecía su última llamada, luego de colgarla me hizo ponerme una mascarilla y me dijo que me fuera a dormir de inmediato, me medí los hermosos tacones blancos de plataforma (Los cuales estaban para morirse) Y luego caí en cuenta de algo.

-Al, ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya a dormir si no me he medido el vestido? Ni siquiera lo he visto –interrogué.

-Tu tranquila, será una sorpresa hasta mañana –contestó pegando brinquitos

-¿Y si no me queda? –me quejé, odiaba las sorpresas.

-Llevo casi toda mi vida haciendo ropa para ti, se que te va a quedar ¡A dormir! –sí que era mandona.

-Ok, ok, hasta mañana –le di como pude un abrazo sin arruinar la asquerosa mascarilla, me despedí de Jasper y me metí en mi habitación, la pantalla de mi celular estaba encendida, acababa de llegar un mensaje, lo abrí y sonreí.

" _ **Serás la novia más hermosa del mundo, espero que duermas bien y pienses mucho en mi, estoy algo ansioso por todo esto, y de verdad creo que ha sido una muy buena decisión para ambos, ya lo verás.**_

 _ **Te quiere.**_

 _ **Edward C."**_

Tecleé rápidamente la respuesta y acto seguido dejé el teléfono en mi mesilla de noche.

" _ **Estoy segura de que también estarás muy guapo, y sé que es una buena decisión, no debes decírmelo, duerme tú también por favor, ya yo fui obligada a echarme en la cama jajaja.**_

 _ **Te quiere también.**_

 _ **Bella S."**_

Me reí suavemente y cerré los ojos, mañana me esperaba un gran día, obtendría lo que siempre pedí de pequeña aunque él no lo supiera, ser la esposa de Edward Cullen… La señora Cullen.

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **La serie española que mencioné se llama el internado, es muy buena, la recomiendo demasiado, si la quieren ver de verdad no estarán perdiendo el tiempo.**_

 _ **¡Hola mis amores! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, de verdad lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, no suelo ser así, el problema es que me encontraba en otro estado y no tenía ninguno de mis documentos a mano, aparte de que me encontraba muy enferma, ahora estoy de reposo pero no quería seguir faltando, por eso aquí estoy! Espero de corazón que les guste mucho, acá ya vemos un poco más de acercamiento entre ellos y es muy lindo, y si, Alice sigue totalmente loca, gracias por sus comentarios, siempre los leo y me encanta, no se olviden de que si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo de cómo quieren que continúe la novela, pueden escribirme sencillamente por mensaje privado y estaré encantada de que sean parte de la creación de la historia, sin más nada que decir, espero que les haya gustado ¡Muchos besos y abrazos! ¡Que tengan un hermoso día! Y ya nos leeremos de nuevo.**_

 _ **¡Los amo!**_

 _ **Atte.: V.L.**_


	7. Capítulo 7 ¡Boda civil!

**Capítulo 7. ¡Boda Civil!**

 **Bella POV.**

Desperté algo alterada, había tenido una pesadilla, que aunque fue corta, me lanzó de trompicones hacia la realidad de lo que estaba pasando.

En el sueño, estábamos ya todos en la reunión, me extrañó que el vestido que llevaba era azul cuando le pedí a Alice que fuese lila pero eso no importa mucho, el punto es que cuando el juez nos hizo la pregunta más importante, yo contesté que obviamente si pero Edward había dicho:

-Lo siento Bella, no puedo hacerlo, quería ayudarte, pero no te amo, lo siento mucho, no puedo perder el tiempo así… -y se va… Me dejó allí sentada con todos viendo…

Al despertar, obviamente comencé a llorar como una boba, porque internamente sabía que eso es lo que él pensaba de mí… Sólo me quería ayudar por lo que tuvimos cuando éramos jóvenes, como una deuda, no algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso…

-¡Con que ya despertó la novia más hermosa del planeta! –brincó Alice con lo que parecía mi desayuno en sus manos, desconfié inmediatamente, a Al se le daba terriblemente la cocina, de verdad no era de sus virtudes -Lo hizo la cocinera, yo sólo te lo traje –dijo al ver mi cara de desconfianza –Afff, que poco confías en mí –dejó la bandeja en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, la tomé, esperando que me lanzara algo.

-Mmm, ¿Buenos días? –no sabía que decir.

-Buenos días Belli y cuéntame ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás preparada para la noche? –lo pensé un momento, sí que lo estaba, sólo que no quería de verdad que Edward me dejara ahí teniéndome que enfrentar a todos los medios y como no, a nuestras familias pero Afff, sí que lo estaba.

-Sí, supongo –respondí tristemente mordiendo mi emparedado.

-¿Qué pasa nena? –se sentó a mí lado, me quitó la bandeja, la puso a un lado y me abrazó.

-Es que no quiero tener que explicarle a todos qué es lo que pasa si Edward dice que no o algo así –explique toda enredada conmigo misma.

-A ver, ¿Crees de verdad que él te lo hubiese pedido si no estuviese enamorado de ti? Ó ¿Crees que me ha llamado dos veces el día de hoy sólo para preguntar si todo está perfecto y si no te has arrepentido, sólo por cortesía? No seas boba Bella –respondió seria.

-¿Edward llamó? –desvié el tema.

-Siempre me llama para saber todo, de hecho me ayudó a pagar muchas cosas –se encogió de hombros –Pero si quieres seguir con los ojos tapados para no confesar que ambos se sienten igual y dar el primer paso ya que él es muy caballeroso, pues verás ya cómo si se va con otra al ver que tu ni le paras. –sentenció y se levantó de la cama –Tengo mucho por terminar, ya la casa está adornada, come y en unas horas te llamo para que te midas el vestido e irte arreglando, por cierto, que bien que dormiste bastante. –dicho esto se retiró de mi habitación, dejando mi cabeza en un completo lío.

Miré la hora, 12:55 del medio día, wow, sí que había dormido, esperaba que mi prometido también durmiera a gusto y no tuviera ojeras, Alice lo mataría.

Me senté al borde de la cama, pensando en lo que ella me había dicho, claro, yo no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a todo eso pero Alice tiende a muchas veces, tener la razón, aunque obviamente yo no se lo iba a decir.

Mientras miraba sencillamente al infinito pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, sonó mi celular, inmediatamente lo cogí.

" _ **Buenos días novia mía, espero que hayas descansado muy bien, estoy ansioso, casi hasta sudando, espero que no te des a la fuga jaja (no, en serio por favor) ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya empezaste a arreglarte y esas cosas? Feliz día princesa.**_

 _ **Te quiere muchísimo.**_

 _ **Edward C."**_

Di gracias al cielo de que Alice no estuviera en la habitación conmigo porque estoy segura de que gritaría de emoción al ver mi cara de idiota, derretida por él.

" _ **Ya no sé si debería decir buenos días o mejor buenas tardes, también estoy ansiosa, mucho de hecho, no sudes, o Al te matará, si supieras que yo también estaba rogando porque no te desaparecieras, y pues ¿Me creerías si te digo que me levanté hace unos 10 minutos a penas? Pero el demonio me ha dicho que ya todo está listo, después de que termine de desayunar voy a alistarme, creo, feliz día para ti también.**_

 _ **También te quiere.**_

 _ **Bella S."**_

Miré a mí alrededor, mi bata de baño estaba algo lejos, y como yo dormía en ropa interior a veces (Tal día como hoy) me levanté con demasiada pereza a buscarla, cuando la estaba agarrando de la silla, alguien me tomó desprevenida.

-Oye Bella Alice dijo que… ¡Lo siento! –se paró en seco y cerró de un portazo, supongo que creyó que lo despediría por no tocar la puerta y mirarme el trasero prácticamente. Aunque claro, quizá me ría un poco de todo esto.

Me coloqué la bata, me lavé los dientes y la cara, retirando la asquerosa mascarilla de la cual me había olvidado y me peiné un poco antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡Alice! –grité, ella apareció asomando su cabeza desde la planta baja.

-¿Qué? –gritó de vuelta. Seguí su grito porque no me apetecía seguir gritando, de pronto miré hacia todos lados y era un espectáculo.

La escalera así como el resto de la casa estaban adornadas con flores blancas y lilas, algunos rincones tenían toques en amarillo y hojas, era sencillamente un genio ese duende, estaba sencillamente maravillada, había cambiado las bases de algunas lámparas por otras y les había colocado flores también, yo simplemente bajaba las escaleras tratando de captar todo en detalle para mis más hermosos recuerdos.

Fui hasta la sala y, había cambiado de lugar algunos muebles y en las mesillas auxiliares había colocado pequeños arreglos con flores de los mismos colores. No puedo creer como una chica tan joven puede tener tanta imaginación.

El centro del comedor había de las mismas flores, Alice se encontraba en la cocina con un montón de bebidas y dulces, en las manos tenía una lista e iba contando y tachando.

-Oye Al… Te pasaste, en serio todo está precioso –la alabé

-Lo sé, lo hice yo –dijo fanfarrona. Siguió haciendo su actividad rara –Oh, ¡Y espera que veas lo que tengo preparado para cuando se casen por la iglesia! –dio brinquitos extraños.

-Al, ya sabes que la boda por la iglesia es dentro de una semana más –me di en la frente.

-Sí, y tú sabes que esa lleva más trabajo que esta. –rodó los ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –ya no quería meterme con su locura de organización de bodas.

-No, gracias, sólo falta que las cocineras preparen algunas cositas en un rato, terminar de recibir los pedidos que faltan y que llegue el buffet –sonrió, ahora yo rodé los ojos. –Ah, y obviamente que venga el juez -¡mierda! Ni yo me acordaba del juez.

-¿Cómo vendrá él? –pregunté

-Es un muy buen amigo de Edward así que él me dijo que se encargaba, mandará una limusina por el hombre cuando ya todos estemos listos y tú… -me miró fijamente para que terminara.

-Esperaré en la habitación totalmente aburrida mientras haces algo dramático.

-Exacto –se rió.

-Afff –bufé.

-Mientras tanto puedes seguir viendo la casa, si quieres que quite algo, dímelo y desaparece –besó mi mejilla.

-Tranquila, todo está perfecto –me volteé dispuesta a mirar el resto de la casa y de repente recordé algo –Ah y por cierto Al, dile a tu novio que para evitarse el volverme a ver en bragas que la próxima vez toque la puerta o pregunte si puede entrar –ella me miró con un poco de miedo –Tranquila, no lo despediré, sólo dile eso, te amo –besé su frente y continué.

Me dirigí hacia la última estancia pública que quedaba de la casa (Obviamente los invitados no entrarán a las demás partes de la casa), el patio, y ahí fue donde prácticamente mi mandíbula tocó el piso.

El pequeño senderito (Que ya se encontraba ahí antes) estaba adornado alrededor con las mismas flores del resto de la casa, también había alquilado unas cuantas sillas y mesas (Menos mal no muchas), encima de cada mesa había un pequeño adorno y una tarjeta, el adorno supongo que es el típico recuerdo que se llevan por familia o unidad doméstica, levanté la tarjeta y el ella se encontraban los nombres de las personas que se sentarían allí, cada mesa tenía su toldito independiente, era precioso, como de ensueño.

Al final de la piscina estaba el lugar que definitivamente más me gustó, colocada al otro extremo, en una esquina, pero aún así no se opacaba para nada, se encontraba una gran valla la cual tenía una foto de Edward y mía en su cumpleaños, mirándonos fijamente, en ella estaba escrita "Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen" y de último "Bienvenidos a nuestra unión civil", escrito en una letra hermosa y moderna, era precioso. Delante de esto se encontraba el escritorio muy bien adornado con la silla del juez y la de nosotros del otro lado.

Un poco más hacia la derecha estaba una mesa muy bien decorada con un cartel que decía "Come todo lo que puedas y disfruta", me reí un poco al ver esto, también habían instalado un pequeño karaoke y los bordes de la piscina también tenían flores, todo estaba maravilloso de verdad, era mi boda de ensueño, y eso que esto era todo de civil, no me imagino la recepción al estilo Alice cuando nos casemos por la iglesia.

Luego me percaté de algo:

En el medio de todas las mesas se encontraba una más grande, esta tenía más adornos y la tarjeta era de otro color, supongo que era nuestra mesa, en la tarjeta habían escritos 7 nombres, casi me caí de espaldas cuando leí "Esme Cullen" ¿Cómo carajo Alice había conseguido invitarla? ¿O si quiera su número? Esto iba a ser un desastre, y quizás hasta Edward se vaya. Decidí ir a decirle que si podía retirar la invitación o algo, salí corriendo hacia la cocina y ya no estaba ahí, los del buffet estaban llegando.

-¡Alice! –grité

-Dime –respondió desde el estudio, salí corriendo hacia allá y ella se encontraba era en la habitación de arriba del estudio, la sala de juegos. Estaba colocando dulces cuando llegué. -¿Qué? ¿A poco crees que los hombres después de unas horas estarán abajo bailando? –se encogió de hombros.

-Al, ¿De dónde supiste de la existencia de la madre de Edward? –interrogué

-Tienes anotado su número en la nevera -¡mierda! Se me olvidaba que eso llevaba años allí.

-¿Puedes retirar su invitación? –rogué

-No creo, las envié hace días -¡doble mierda! -¿Por qué?

-La madre de Edward es una de las personas que más nos ha hecho daño, desde pequeños era muy estricta y déspota, no le importaban sus hijos y conmigo era muy mala, no nos hablamos desde que Edward se había ido y con él desde mucho antes que eso, y sólo era un niño, yo tengo la sensación de que ella le hizo algo más… De pequeño tenía cara de horror cada vez que lo llamaba o veía, incluso cuando yo me iba le preguntaba a mis padres si se podía dormir en mi casa, cada día –expliqué algo abrumada.

-Qué horror Bella, el problema es que ella viene desde muy lejos para la boda, ¿Por qué lo haría si no le importan? –preguntó

-No lo sé Al, de todas maneras llamaré a Edward para que se prepare un poco mentalmente –le sonreí sin ganas.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, soy un desastre, no debiste dejarme hacer todo esto –agachó la cabeza. Se la levanté y deposité un beso en la frente.

-Oye, no digas eso, nadie lo haría mejor que tú –le guiñé un ojo y salí de la habitación a llamar a mi prometido.

Sonó varias veces antes de que contestara.

-Sólo horas corazón –sonreí como tonta.

-Estoy ansiosa –respondí sinceramente.

-Yo también, cuéntame ¿Me llamas para arrepentirte? –me reí de su locura.

-Para nada, sólo te llamo para que ambos nos preparemos mentalmente para algo –comenté nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-¿La luna de miel? –bromeó, me reí un poco, ese era otro tema.

-No, bueno verás… Primero que todo no quiero que culpes a Alice de eso –comenté apresurada.

-¿Qué pasó Bella? Me estoy asustando un poco.

-Bueno es que Alice no sabía lo de tu madre con nosotros y… -tomé una pausa.

-La invitó a la boda –completó él.

-Exacto… Un momento ¿No estás molesto? –estaba confundida.

-No es culpa de Al, Bella, además creo que si vamos a tener por lo menos unos años juntos igual ella se iba a enterar y vendría a tocarnos la puerta algún día, piénsalo.

-No entiendo, osea si entiendo pero, sabes que ella nos pone los nervios de punta –comenté

-Sí, pero me parece mejor que venga ahora, a que nos moleste luego, sólo debemos ignorar si dice algo fuera de lugar ¿Está bien? –me sorprendía cada día más este hombre, acababa de superar el odio o miedo a su madre con tal de tener un buen día de boda.

-Está bien, te vas a desmayar cuando veas la casa –me reí.

-¿Tanto así?

-Lo hizo mejor que cualquier agencia de festejos, ahí te lo dejo –me reí.

-Wow, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó. Miré el reloj, 2:40, venía lo peor.

-Bueno, me voy a arreglar ya, creo –escuché un grito de Alice diciendo "Menos mal lo sabes, apresúrate", y la risa de Edward.

-Buena suerte novia mía –siguió riéndose y sentí mi corazón latir desbocado.

-Lo mismo digo con ese traje, muñeco –estaba definitivamente loca por él –Hasta unas horas –me despedí.

-Hasta unas horas –contestó –Te quiero. –mi corazón iba a saltar de mi pecho, era la primera vez que me lo decía, aunque fuese por teléfono fue grande el impacto.

-Yo también, hasta luego –colgué rápidamente y me senté en el piso con una sonrisa, amaba a este hombre.

-Oye ¿No escuchaste que tienes que venir a arreglarte? –me regañó la duende.

-Ya voy, ya voy –rodé los ojos y me dirigí a mi cuarto o "La sala de torturas modificada por Alice".

Y justo aquí señores… Comenzó la verdadera tortura.

Alice empezó con mis manos, trajo a una pobre chica de su trabajo para que la ayudara, la chica comenzó con mis pies mientras Al seguía con las manos, yo, pues ni me podía mover, no entiendo por qué tanta manicura y pedicura si me la había hecho hace poco, pintaron mis uñas de un color lila con adornos blancos, luego tuve que esperar que se me secaran, creo que fue una de las peores partes.

Siguieron con mi cabello, Al se volvió loca, primero dijo que un peinado, luego que no le gustó, entonces me elaboró una gran trenza adornada, tampoco le gustó y entonces secó y planchó mi cabello, para después ondularlo y colocarle un adorno blanco de un lado. Debo admitir que me encantó.

-¡Perfecto! –afirmó satisfecha

-¿Entonces ya está todo listo? –pregunté esperanzada.

-No, sólo el peinado –miré el reloj 4:30 pm, ella siguió mi mirada y emitió un pequeño grito -¡Debemos apurarnos!

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Rose atravesando la puerta con un deslumbrante vestido rojo, traía unos tacones negros y su cabello amarrado de lado con un sencillo y hermoso tocado –Podría maquillarla –me guiñó el ojo, me levanté a abrazarla –Estas quedando hermosa –me sonrió.

-Tú estás hermosa –respondí

-Está bien, correré a terminar de arreglarme, gracias Rose –corrió fuera de la habitación. Nosotras reímos juntas.

-¡Vaya que te ves fabulosa! –escuché la risa inconfundible de mi hermano

-¡Viniste! –reí mientras este me cargaba en un gigante abrazo de oso.

-Jamás me lo hubiese perdido, ya pasamos a ver a Eddy, está de foto –se carcajeó.

-Amorcito, ya déjame que termine de arreglar a Bella.

-Está bien –respondió regañado.

Rose era un poco más rápida que Alice cuando se trata de arreglar, en un rato ya tenía un maquillaje muy hermoso, me puso una combinación de sombras muy lindas, me colocó poca base, polvo, y rubor, me acomodó las cejas, estiró mis pestañas y colocó un lindo color rosa en mis labios, luego le preguntó a Alice que dónde estaba mi vestido mientras yo me colocaba las plataformas blancas, cuando sacó el vestido del armario sentí que me desmayaría.

Era un hermoso vestido largo lila, hasta mis pies pero no tan formal, no tenía mangas, la parte de arriba estaba cubierta por encaje del mismo color, tenía una cinta en la cintura y una abertura en la espalda, el resto era liso, adaptado al cuerpo muy sencillo pero fantástico, no pudo elegirlo mejor, me quedé embobada al verme en el espejo luego de estar lista.

-¡Te ves fantástica Bella! –brincó Rose emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto que se ve hermosa! –comentó Alice entrando a mi habitación con un vestido verde oliva precioso, su cabello corto, estaba planchado. -¿Te gustó? –preguntó, yo sólo corrí a sus brazos.

-¡Está absolutamente perfecto Alice! ¡Todo! Eres la mejor –mis ojos ya querían llorar.

-¡No llores! –gritó, yo solo me reí.

-Wow, sí que te ves hermosa Belli –dijo Emmett abrazándome, mi hermano estaba a punto de llorar –Si te hace algo lo mato –se rió

-Ya verás que no –me reí

-Señorita, ya llegó el joven Edward -avisó Aro, luego me miró y yo lo abracé, el había sido mi todo cuando Edward y Emmett no estaban –Está muy hermosa señorita Bella –sonrió.

-Gracias Aro –le devolví el gesto.

-Ok, ok, listo, ya deben estar todos abajo, en un rato vendré por ti Bells, no se valen nervios ¿Ok? –mandó Alice.

-Claro, es que esto lo volveré a repetir alguna vez en mi vida, es algo que siempre hago –ironicé.

-Lo harás en la boda por la iglesia –me guiñó el ojo y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta, con todos detrás de ella.

Me senté a esperar, cada segundo pensaba que me iba a caer o algo delante de todo el mundo y haría el ridículo, de repente sentía mis manos sudar levemente.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya es tu turno! –gritó Alice, mi corazón latió desbocado.

-No puedo –susurré, me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa así que me senté de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes? Me haces el favor y te levantas de ahí señorita –mandó.

-No quiero obligarlo –respondí casi llorando.

-¡No lo estás haciendo Isabella! ¡Y no me hagas empezar a gritar! ¡Mira todo lo que estamos haciendo! ¡Te vi feliz por primera vez en años! Y no me digas que no es cierto ¿Es lo que quieres? ¡Pues baja esas escaleras y persigue tu maldito sueño! Ahora si no quieres hacerlo dilo ahora y con una llamada todos se van de aquí. –me quedé sencillamente sin palabras, y me tocó hacerme a mí misma una gran pregunta: ¿Quería de verdad hacer esto? Yo sabía muy bien la respuesta, entonces me levanté y tomé la mano de la enana y dicho esto caminamos hacia afuera de la habitación.

Antes de salir de dicha habitación, Alice le marcó a alguien y segundos después, comenzó la música, era Turning Page de Sleeping at last, estaba segura, me dieron muchas ganas de llorar, Alice me sonrió con confianza, estaba segura de que alguna vez me había escuchado cantándola.

En la parte de debajo de las escaleras, se encontraban muchas personas sonriendo, y tomándome fotos, yo sonreía como podía mientras intentaba no caerme, la música de verdad que era un detalle que me había encantado.

Más allá del pie de las escaleras, en las puertas corredizas se encontraba mi príncipe, la razón por la que volvería a salir de aquí mil veces aunque me muriera de nervios, la persona que estaba a punto de convertirse en nada más que mi esposo… Llevaba un traje blanco muy hermoso con una corbata lila pero un poco más oscura que mi vestido, y en el pequeño bolsillo, un pañuelo del mismo color.

Estaba demasiado guapo, terminé de bajar las escaleras y tomé su mano sin duda alguna.

-Estás increíblemente preciosa –susurró en mi oído para luego darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Tú estás muy guapo –me sonrojé.

Caminamos al ritmo de la música mientras los invitados se sentaban uno por uno, había caras que no conocía, supongo que invitados de Edward, el juez tenía una gran sonrisa y un traje negro con blanco muy estilizado. La música se detuvo justamente luego de sentarnos en nuestros lugares.

En ese momento, El juez se levantó y con él, todos nosotros, llevaba unas páginas en las manos.

-Estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio legal a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan. En primer lugar, voy a proceder a dar lectura al acta matrimonial: Siendo las 5:40 de la tarde del día 11 de agosto del año 2017, comparecen quienes acreditan ser las personas antes mencionadas, al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil en virtud de autorización recaída en el expediente número 54386. Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para la celebración de este matrimonio civil, sin que en la audiencia sustitutoria de edictos se haya presentado ni denunciado impedimento ni obstáculo para esta celebración. –Edward me apretó la mano ya que yo estaba algo nerviosa, y se notaba.

-Procederé a dar lectura a los artículos del 66 al 68 del código civil. A los cuales ustedes estarán facultados y obligados una vez hayan contraído matrimonio –comenzó a sonar una hermosa y suave canción de fondo la cual no reconocí –Artículo 66: "Los cónyuges son iguales en derechos y deberes". Artículo 67: "Los cónyuges deben respetarse y ayudarse mutuamente y actuar en interés de la familia". Artículo 68: "Los cónyuges están obligados a vivir juntos, guardarse fidelidad, y socorrerse mutuamente. Deberán además, compartir las responsabilidades domésticas y el cuidado y atención de ascendientes y descendientes, y de otras personas dependientes a su cargo. –le sonreí a Edward, creo que necesitábamos darnos confianza. En ese momento Emmett dio un paso al frente.

-Saben que a mí no se me da muy bien este tipo de cosas pero, joder es mi hermanita –todos reímos por su manera de comenzar –Bueno Belli, ¿Qué te puedo decir? De verdad que me ha sorprendido lo mucho que has crecido, me parece que fue hace apenas unos días cuando estabas por ahí jugando con cualquier cosa o haciéndome enfadar ya que yo siempre fui más niño que tú mentalmente –le sonreí abiertamente –Hoy estamos acá y debo decir algo para el día más importante de tu vida, pues sólo tengo pocas cosas que decir: Primero, estoy demasiado feliz por ti, como te dije antes creo que exactamente esto es lo que necesitabas, alguien que de verdad esté días y noches por ti, Segundo que te amo y que sé que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo pero que confío en que supe cómo criar a una mujer maravillosa, sabes que yo también era joven cuando nuestros padres se fueron pero que di mi mayor esfuerzo y estoy orgulloso de él, de ti Y tercero pues, que sé que si existe algo más allá de la vida, ellos también están muy orgullosos de esta niña, que ahora es una gran mujer, hermanito Edward, estoy absolutamente feliz de que seas tú quien le de esa felicidad a mi niña, cuídala y siempre estén unidos, finalmente sólo tengo que decir, que gracias de verdad por ser parte de mi vida, y que sean muy felices… -estallaron los aplausos y silbidos mientras yo lloraba de felicidad, era lo más hermoso que Emmett me había dicho jamás, Edward me abrazó y a continuación volvimos a sentarnos todos.

-Así pues, les pregunto: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen –aquí venía el torrente de emociones -¿Quiere contraer matrimonio con Isabella Marie Swan y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto señor Edward Cullen? –mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, era el momento ¿Qué diría él?

-Absolutamente, si quiero –juro que casi, casi me desmayé de felicidad, mi sonrisa no podía ser más amplia.

-Y usted, señorita Isabella, ¿Quiere contraer matrimonio con Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto? –respiré profundo, Edward me sonreía y acariciaba mis manos.

-Por supuesto que sí –sonreí, soltando todo el aire de sopetón. Justamente allí, fue que de verdad me di cuenta de cuan enamorada estaba de este hombre, nos mirábamos fijamente, diciendo todo y a la misma vez nada con nuestras miradas.

En ese momento Alice se dirigió a nosotros y nos entregó una cajita a cada uno, Edward sacó de la suya un hermoso collar plateado con un dije de lo que parecía oro en forma de corazón, al cual le faltaba una parte, me levanté y lo deslizó por mi cuello, ya entiendo el por qué Al me había dejado sin collar, de mi caja saqué un collar un poco más masculino el cual tenía un dije de una llave el cual combinaba perfectamente con el mío, se lo coloqué y volvimos a sentarnos.

-Ok, los testigos son ¿Emmett Swan y Rosalie Hale? –preguntó levantando un poco la voz, estos dos se acercaron a la mesa y asintieron.

Luego de esto nos tendió varias páginas las cuales todos firmamos y colocamos nuestras huellas. Rose y Emmett volvieron a sus asientos y el juez se aclaró la voz.

-Por los poderes que me confiere la ley, puedo declararlos marido y mujer, felicidades –sonrió.

Edward y yo seguramente habíamos esperado el típico "Puede besar a la novia" pero recordamos que eso se hace en el casamiento por la iglesia así que me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a él.

Juntó nuestros labios en un beso muy hermoso, delicado y romántico mientras escuchábamos de fondo todos los aplausos y silbidos de los invitados, cuando terminó nuestro beso nos abrazamos muy fuerte.

-Te quiero demasiado –susurró en mi oído.

-Yo también a ti, gracias –le di otro beso en los labios y nos dirigimos al centro de todo, comenzaron a lanzarnos arroz y pétalos de rosas mientras los demás iban abrazándonos y dándonos buenos deseos, Edward y yo teníamos nuestras manos enlazadas y en lo personal, creo que él estaba tan animado y feliz como yo.

Después de un rato, cuando ya nos entregaron todos nuestros papeles y lo demás, comenzó lo que era la verdadera fiesta, Edward y yo nos colocamos en medio de todo el patio y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de una canción muy hermosa y lenta, cuando la pieza terminó, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y chiflar, dando así la apertura a la fiesta de matrimonio.

Al cabo de un rato varias personas (Incluyéndonos a nosotros) nos cambiamos a traje de baño ya que, si podía ser una gran fiesta y todo pero, ¡Teníamos una piscina en medio de la fiesta! ¡Y hacía mucho calor! Sentía a Edward y a mí cada vez más cerca, más conectados, justo ahora lo que me ponía nerviosa era la luna de miel, pero ese era otro tema, realmente.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas que teníamos afuera y yo me senté entre sus piernas, así me abrazaba por detrás, se supone que teníamos que parecer recién casados y yo con gusto me aprovecharía de eso.

Ahí sentados pasamos hablando muchísimo tiempo, Alice y Jasper se veían felices, igual que Emmett y Rose, todo estaba saliendo perfecto, a quién no había visto era a la madre de Edward, era raro que no hubiese venido ya que creo que sería para ella una gran oportunidad de arruinarnos el día, como tanto le gustaba.

Y así pasaron las horas, bailamos hasta no poder, comimos de igual manera, nos reímos, Edward y yo estábamos muy felices y ahora, casados.

Aunque una parte de la boda, fue magistral.

-Por favor vengan todos –pidió mí ahora esposo. Toda la multitud, (Incluyéndome) lo rodeamos a ver qué pasaba, el se sentó en el piano de cola de mi padre, (El cual llevaba mucho sin ser utilizado) y me miró fijamente, miré a Alice y me susurró un suave "ve"

Me acerqué a él mientras dos chicos colocaban una silla para mí a su lado.

-Espero que te guste este regalo de bodas –me reí sin entender nada, hasta que sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por las teclas, sonando en todo el lugar, una hermosa y romántica melodía.

Estaba totalmente atrapada en ese momento.

Al principio sonaba algo triste, pero luego iba agarrando forma, motivo, ilusión, era el regalo más hermoso que había recibido jamás y para completar, de manos de mi ahora esposo.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó levantándose de su silla, yo todavía estaba muy embobada.

-Me encantó, muchísimo en serio –sonreí y acto seguido lo abracé. Momentos después escuchamos el bullicio gritando "Beso, Beso, Beso" nos miramos unos minutos y luego nos encogimos de hombros para dar paso a un corto pero hermoso beso.

Luego de ese momento continuó la fiesta, Edward, Alice y yo nos aseguramos de hablar con cada uno de los invitados y entregarles sus correspondientes obsequios de recuerdo, cada persona con la que hablé estaba muy contenta y me dieron sus mejores deseos y palabras de felicitación.

En una parte, estaba bailando con Emmett y escuchamos como alguien se cayó a la piscina, nos reímos mucho al darnos cuenta de que era uno de los mesoneros, había caído hielo en el agua pero aún así seguimos nadando y pasándola bien.

Cuando terminó la fiesta (la cual fue un éxito rotundo), había muchas personas en estado de ebriedad, incluido mi esposo.

Ninguno de nosotros sabía cómo había terminado así ya que todos estábamos bebiendo lo mismo, aunque no sabíamos en sí qué cantidad había estado tomando él.

Los invitados se fueron y ya él se había quedado dormido en el sofá, así que nos despedimos, no sin antes darles las gracias por venir y por sus regalos, cuando ya no quedaba nadie abracé a Alice.

-Gracias de verdad por el día de hoy, nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin ti. –le dije de corazón, me había encantado la fiesta y sabía que también a los demás.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bella, ahora ve a sacarte todo eso, yo cuidaré a Edward, lo prometo.

-Está bien, ya no aguanto el cuerpo húmedo y frío –me reí.

Escaleras arriba conseguí a Rose prácticamente cargando a Emmett, otro borracho, genial.

-Bella disculpa por no escuchar tu discurso de cierre, es que Emmett está muy mal, estaba en el baño vomitando y no sé qué hacer ya que yo tampoco estoy muy bien que digamos –expresó Rose con la cara algo cansada.

-¿Por qué no se quedan? –pregunté –Tenemos suficiente espacio, le diré a Al que les mande a preparar una habitación ¿Te parece? –me gustaba la idea de tener un momento a mi hermano y Rose en la casa.

-Está bien Bella gracias –me abrazó como pudo.

-No hay de qué Rose, esta también es su casa –le sonreí –Ya que vas bajando avísale a Alice, ella y Jasper están cuidando de Edward.

-Bien –me sonrió –Sube tranquila.

Me fui a mi habitación y me di un baño relajante, el día había sido algo largo y estaba pasándome factura pero no me arrepentía de nada, había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Fue algo difícil sacarme la laca del cabello pero luego de un rato lo logré, tomé el desmaquillante y lo usé sólo por si acaso habían quedado residuos a pesar de la ducha, pensé en Edward, en su manera de mirarme sobre todo hoy, de ser tan atento, de preguntarme a cada momento si estoy cómoda o necesito algo… Finalmente decidí pensar que Al tenía algo de razón sobre los sentimientos de él, aunque claro, yo quería descubrirlo. Me coloqué un vestido de seda, mis pantuflas, peiné mi cabello, usé loción y bajé las escaleras otra vez, ya lista para dormir.

-¡Edward no te vas! –escuché a Alice levantando un poco la voz. Bajé un poco más rápido y conseguí a la enana tapando la salida para que mi prometido no se fuera.

-¿Qué pasa Al? –pregunté

-Que estoy bien y no quiere que me vaya –rió Edward con voz pastosa, de borracho.

-Ven amor, vamos a la cama –lo abracé, el me correspondió pero decidió seguir terco, no podía irse en ese estado y no lo quería entender.

-Estoy perfectamente bien Bella –se tambaleó pero lo sostuve a tiempo, decidí seguirle la corriente.

-Lo sé pero creo que deberías quedarte, es tarde –le besé la mejilla y sonrió

-Está bien, pero yo estoy perfecto, no como Alice dijo –le sacó la lengua y yo reí para luego darle a Jasper espacio de agarrarlo y subirlo escaleras arriba a mi habitación, iba a dormir por primera vez desde que nos casamos con Edward y él estaba borracho.

-Está en las nubes –rió Al

-No me imaginaba este final pero bueno, me voy a descansar Al, tu también deberías hacerlo –la abracé y besé su frente.

-Sí, ya voy a eso, sólo me aseguro que el buffet y el karaoke se lo lleven y a dormir, lo prometo –levantó su mano en señal de promesa.

-Está bien, descansa enana –me encaminé a las escaleras.

-No tengo que decir lo mismo, se que tú dormirás bien –me guiñó el ojo a lo que yo le enseñé el dedo que habla.

Cuando llegué a la habitación ya "Edward no estoy borracho Cullen" se había quedado dormido, toqué su frente por si acaso fiebre, le di un pequeño beso y apagué la luz.

Decidí quedarme en la cama ya que él estaba en la quinta nube.

Entonces… Tardé muchísimo en dormirme, él día de hoy había sido perfecto y lo recordaría siempre, por fin, era la señora Cullen.

Lo último que recuerdo es ser abrazada por la espalda antes de quedarme dormida y sonreír…

Esa noche dormí como un bebé, y no soñé nada, ya que mi sueño estaba conmigo, aunque claro, borracho.

 _ **¡Hola mis chicos! Acá el capítulo 7, espero de verdad que les guste ya que me esmeré bastante haciéndolo y me gustó mucho en lo personal, como pudieron ver el capítulo es un poco más largo que lo que suele ser ya que lo coloqué a modo de bonus. Nada me haría más feliz que leer sus opiniones, por favor no tengan miedo de comentar o decirme cómo quieren que continúe la historia, ustedes son una parte importante y elemental de esto… Sin más nada que decir, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden hacérmelo saber.**_

 _ **¡Los amo muchísimo! ¡Gracias por el apoyo y todos sus comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Muchos besos y abrazos!**_

 _ **Atte.: V.L.**_


	8. Capítulo 8 Fin de semana en familia

**Capítulo 8: Fin de semana en familia y visita inesperada.**

 **Edward POV.**

Desperté a eso de las 9 de la mañana, algo temprano ya que la fiesta había terminado a las 4, no recordaba nada después de haber terminado la fiesta. Por lo que noté, seguía en la casa de Bella, de hecho, estaba en su habitación, todo lo morado y lila en esta me lo confirmaba.

Me removí un poco y sentí algo de piel, di un respingo de sorpresa y me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando a mi esposa de alguna manera extraña, retiré mi brazo con cuidado y me senté en la cama, de pronto la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, bufé, resaca, que genial manera de terminar tu boda.

Miré a Bella dormir, parecía un mismísimo ángel, su cabello algo enmarañado y sus labios entre abiertos eran absolutamente adorables, ella era hermosa, y yo, tenía una suerte asombrosa de que esta mujer me aceptara en su vida a pesar de todo lo estúpido que fui cuando éramos jóvenes y todo el daño que llegué a hacerle sin saber.

Me acosté otra vez, pero ahora frente a ella y observé cada uno de los detalles en su hermoso rostro, no me pude contener y acaricié su mejilla, ella se removió un poco, pero no se despertó, desde donde recordaba, Bella tenía el sueño algo pesado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, sólo viéndola y acariciando su rostro, al cabo de un rato me levanté con cuidado, me lavé la cara y busqué a la ama de llaves, esta me entregó una toalla, un cepillo de dientes nuevo y unas píldoras para mi incesante dolor de cabeza, después de esto busqué a Jasper para que me prestara algo de ropa y me metí en el baño.

Lavé mis dientes y me bañé con la esperanza de sentirme un poco mejor de la resaca que cargaba, esperaba no haber dicho alguna imprudencia o algo así delante de Bella, ya que cuando estaba borracho me ponía algo tonto la verdad.

Salí del baño ahora un poco más fresco (pero algo incómodo ya que Jasper era un delgaducho y su ropa me quedaba un poco ajustada) y me volví a acostar en la cama de Bella, me extrañaba que ella se hubiese acostado en la cama conmigo, supongo que no quería que me ahogara con mi vómito acabando de casarnos.

Me tomó por sorpresa que, dormida, se acomodara en mi pecho muy a gusto, yo me quedé como una estatua, no quería hacer un movimiento brusco y que se levantara y me pegara un zapato en la cara.

La abracé y me imaginé por un momento hacer eso cada día, ver esos ojos hinchados y esos cabellos alborotados despertar con una sonrisa, obviamente tenía cara de tonto. Ahí me quedé bastante tiempo, era como si de verdad me hubiese congelado y pegado a ella, la cual sólo dormía tranquilamente. En un momento, se removió y pronunció mi nombre, creo que mi sonrisa no pudo haber sido más grande, ya que eso quería decir que ella pensaba en mí, aun dormida, sólo esperaba que no fuera una pesadilla.

A las dos horas aproximadamente, se removió bastante, yo fui a darle un beso en la frente pero no me di cuenta de que su cara había quedado frente a la mía, por lo que se lo di en los labios, esperaba que no me empujara o algo así, pero creo que ni se había dado cuenta, ya que sólo se removió un poco más, y abrió lentamente esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Buenos días princesa –susurré levemente, no quería espantarla. Ella se removió un poco y rápidamente se alejó al darse cuenta de que prácticamente estaba sobre mí.

-¿Qué hicimos? –preguntó de una manera que me dio gracia, mirándose de arriba hacia abajo, me reí entre dientes.

-Nada, sólo evitaste que me diera un coma etílico supongo –me reí un poco más fuerte pero incómodo.

Ella asintió, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, allí pasó un largo rato, supongo que peinándose y aseándose, para después salir deslumbrante, la miré maravillado, era tan sencilla, no llevaba maquillaje ni nada de esas porquerías y se veía hermosa.

-Claro, claro –carraspeó -¿Cómo te sientes? –me sonrió, iluminándome.

-Bien, la ama de llaves me ha dado unas píldoras para el dolor –sonreí de vuelta.

-Me alegro –le dio la vuelta a la cama, quedando frente a mí y me abrazó con cariño (Era bastante baja de estatura ahora que me daba cuenta), le devolví el abrazo encantado y besé su coronilla. Así pasamos unos momentos hasta que ella se separó un poco.

-Gracias –susurró

-¿Por qué? Eso debería decirlo yo –respondí algo confundido, sobre todo porque lo dijo de la nada.

-Por todo, por hacer esto por mí, y porque sé que estoy imposibilitándote el buscar la manera de ser feliz con alguien que de verdad ames o siquiera que busques esa persona que es para ti por lo menos –agachó su cabeza jugando con su anillo de compromiso y yo sólo me hice una pregunta "¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en eso?"

Negué desaprobatoriamente con mi cabeza y me crucé de brazos, me chocaba que se pusiera con esas.

-Bella, ¿Por qué crees que te propuse matrimonio? –pregunté muy seriamente, me había dado cuenta también de que nunca le hice esa pregunta de manera seria.

-Por lo que tuvimos de jóvenes, osea te sientes en deuda conmigo por eso y no me estoy quejando en serio… –habló algo rápido, nerviosa –Y porque me quieres ya que, nos conocemos desde niños y nos criamos juntos y pues ya sabes… –hacía movimientos extraños con sus manos y yo sólo podía pensar en cuántos líos se hacen las personas en la cabeza cuando no se saben la respuesta a algo.

-Y dime ¿Quién te dijo eso? –me crucé de brazos de nuevo para que supiera que no estaba nada de acuerdo con esa teoría de ella o quién sea, aunque claro, no le diría mis verdaderas razones, no por ahora.

-Mmm, osea es la única razón que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en el por qué decidiste ayudarme… -la volví a abrazar y aunque no le diría la razón exacta, pensaba expresársela de una u otra manera, esta mujer no entendía lo tanto que me gustaba, que la amaba.

Levanté su barbilla con mi mano y sin preámbulo alguno estampé mis labios en los de ella, al principio se notaba algo tensa y confundida, ya que no se movió, pero luego de unos insistentes segundos de mi parte, me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se unió a mí en un beso intenso y lleno de toda clase de sentimientos, recorrí su labio inferior con mi lengua levemente y ella dio paso, abriendo su boca, estábamos demasiado sincronizados, como si hubiésemos ensayado alguna escena o algo así, sencillamente me encantó.

Me tomó por sorpresa lo rápido que reaccionaba todo mi sistema nervioso cuando me encontraba junto a ella, nuestro beso se estaba convirtiendo en algo un poco urgido, como si quisiéramos probarle algo al otro, de pronto mi recién esposa comenzó a empujarme sin dejar de besarme hasta que caí de espaldas sobre la cama.

Inmediatamente pues comenzaron a funcionar mis alertas de hombre, comencé a tener una gran erección en poco tiempo y de cierta manera me sentía algo avergonzado ya que, ella era mi princesa y yo quería que de verdad se sintiera segura con lo que estaba haciendo aunque claro, era estúpido pensar que la estaba obligando ya que ella era la que me estaba empujando a la cama, pero supongo que de igual manera esos pensamientos no los podía controlar.

-¿Bella? –dije de manera ajetreada y ronca, ella sólo siguió besándome y se colocó encima de mí, yo sencillamente no podía creerme lo que estaba pasando, llevaba un vestido de dormir por lo tanto al estar sentada de esa manera sobre mí, hacía que su ropa interior rozara con mi entrepierna y me estaba volviendo loco, mi cabeza tenía miles de pensamientos, ninguno coherente en ese momento.

Nos besábamos de manera delicada pero al mismo tiempo intensa y apasionada, comencé a pasar mis manos por sus costados y su espalda, la sensación era increíble, a cada momento la veía, para que supiera que podíamos parar cuando ella quisiera, pero su mirada tenía una determinación y un deseo que me hizo amarla todavía más si eso era posible.

En un momento suspiró y tomó ambos extremos de su vestido, no pude contener el gemido al darme cuenta de que esto iba en serio, empezó a subir su vestido y yo estaba como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, pero en un minuto de cordura, coloqué mis manos encima de las de ella y la miré directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura Bella? No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada –mi voz era ronca y algo jadeante pero estaba dándole la oportunidad de decir que no, porque yo me consideraba un caballero y no quería que pensara que estaba mal arrepentirse.

-¿Crees que tomaría la iniciativa si no estuviese segura? –sonrió y volvió a atacar mis labios mientras yo la ayudaba a subir su vestido por completo hasta retirarlo, cuando estaba a punto de quitar mi camisa, un fuerte toqueteo en la puerta nos hizo parar en seco y a ella bajarse rápidamente de encima de mí y colocarse su vestido como un torbellino.

-¿Bella? –Alice tocaba intensamente la puerta -¿Ya están despiertos?

-Si AL, ya vamos –contestó Bella antes de terminar de acomodarse su cola de caballo que estaba algo suelta, se dirigía a la puerta cuando tomé su mano.

-Hey, ¿Todo bien? –era estúpida la pregunta después de todo pero quería saber si estábamos bien entre nosotros.

-Sí, claro, sólo has cómo que no pasó nada ¿Está bien? –me estaba mirando de una manera que de verdad no supe descifrar, no sé si era que se había arrepentido, si se sentía mal, o si estaba molesta porque Alice nos interrumpió, pero se veía extraña y eso me preocupó de inmediato, pero decidí no presionarla por el momento.

Salimos de la habitación y todos nos estaban esperando en el comedor, Rose y Emmett también seguían aquí, lo que me pareció extraño, aunque a juzgar por la taza gigante de café que tenía en frente este segundo, podría decir que él tampoco terminó muy bien la fiesta, nos sentamos en la mesa frente todo el desayuno y me empezó a crujir el estómago, tenía mucha hambre y no me había dado cuenta, de hecho todos estábamos hambrientos ya que al sentarnos luego de saludar comenzamos a devorar el desayuno.

Mientras comíamos nos reíamos y hacíamos comentarios sobre la fiesta y de cómo Alice logró limpiar todo justo después de terminarla.

-Toma Edward –Alice me pasó una gran taza de café

-No, yo paso –sonreí empujándola de vuelta a ella.

-Te la tomas –mandó Alice y Emmett levantó la suya con una sonrisa graciosa.

-No me gusta el café Alice, además ya se me quitó la resaca, te lo aseguro –esta abrió muy grande sus ojos.

-¡Pero qué horror! ¿Cómo no te puede gustar el café? ¿Qué clase de ser extraño eres? –empezó a jalar mis mejillas de un lado a otro de manera cómica.

-Si me gusta pero sólo el de máquina de nescaffé o como se llame –rodé los ojos, ¿Por qué la gente era tan loca con el tema del café?

-Mmm, bueno y ¿Ya te estrenaron hermanita? –preguntó Emmett con malicia, yo me quedé helado y vi cómo Bella se atascaba con su pan.

¿Bella era virgen? Y no es porque sea algo malo pero es que, conseguir en estos tiempos en estados unidos una chica de 21 años, bonita y con dinero, virgen era como si te consigues el billete de lotería ganador en la calle, es decir, demasiado extraño.

Rose le metió un codazo a Emmett por el comentario y Alice se estaba muriendo de la risa acompañada por Jasper.

-Yo creo que no –se rió Alice y cuando la vimos feo agregó rápidamente –Es que Edward estaba borracho y además quieren esperar a la boda por la iglesia –nosotros asentimos y Emmett lo que hizo fue reírse.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, recogimos todo y entre Alice y Rose fregaron los platos ya que no querían que Bella lo hiciera, el resto nos fuimos a la sala a esperar que terminaran para irnos a algún lugar a pasar el día, decidimos que Rose, Emmett y yo nos quedaríamos el fin de semana y nos iríamos el domingo en la noche o quizás el lunes en la mañana a trabajar, todo depende.

Entonces Emmett y Rose fueron a su hogar por ropa y yo también al mío, era un día así que suponía que con una muda sería suficiente, me bañé y emprendí camino de vuelta a casa de mi princesa, ya todos estaban viendo películas en la sala, eran unos gordos, era lo único que hacían en las reuniones.

Bella no me había hablado desde lo que pasó esta mañana y yo no había tenido ni tiempo a solas con ella ni el valor de preguntarle qué pasaba.

-¿Y si nos vamos a algún lado? –pregunté al montón de flojos. Empezaron a hablar entre ellos y luego dijeron que sí, cuando nos estábamos levantando, sonó el timbre.

Nos quedamos mirando la entrada mientras el ama de llaves abría la puerta, dando paso a una de mis grandes pesadillas, mi madre.

 **Bella POV.**

No quería hablarle, no quería ni mirarlo, la vergüenza me iba a matar, no sé por qué me había dejado llevar tanto, aunque claro, después del susto que nos echó Alice me di cuenta de que en cierto momento parecí una cualquiera, estaba ahí tratando de consumar un matrimonio que de manera moral no era válido, y aunque él no me dijera nada, quizás lo estaba haciendo sólo por compromiso, aunque claro, su "Pequeño" amigo había despertado, el era hombre, siempre reaccionará a momentos así, eso no me hacía nada especial. Aunque claro, todavía no entendía ese beso después de la pregunta que me hizo en la habitación.

Por eso no quería hablarle ni nada, no quería que me dijera lo fácil que parecí cuando esto era solo un contrato firmado en acuerdo. Y si, lo sé, quien perdió el control fui yo y quien pagaba era él, solo que no quería escuchar lo que venía.

Cuando la madre de Edward entró a la casa, quise abrazarlo profundamente para darle fuerzas, sólo que no sabía cómo lo recibiría él, de todas formas me coloqué a su lado y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

La mujer que entró a la habitación, era totalmente diferente a la que conocíamos desde pequeños, esta venía con la cara gacha (Cosa que nunca la había visto hacer), y cuando miró a Edward se le iluminó totalmente el rostro con una sonrisa, que tampoco había visto jamás.

Aunque venía con ese semblante totalmente diferente, guardó su distancia de nosotros, Edward apretó mi mano y Rose pasó a la sala sin siquiera mirarla.

-Hijo –saludó Esme a Edward –Bella –me sonrió vuelvo y repito, por primera vez en mi vida.

-Hola mamá –Edward estaba muy controlado y se veía tan confundido como yo -¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Venía a… ¿Podemos hablar? –se le veía cohibida y amorosa, era algo demasiado extraño lo que estábamos viendo.

-Claro ven, siéntate –Edward era todo un caballero ya que yo sabía muy bien, que él no la quería ver allí.

Tomamos asiento en unos sillones que se encontraban en la entrada y ella respiró profundo.

-Primero pues, quería decirles que no pude llegar a la boda a tiempo porque no había vuelos disponibles, apenas pude llegar ahorita –sonrió.

-No te preocupes mamá, no me extrañaba para nada el no verte en la fiesta –apreté suavemente su mano, estaba siendo algo grosero.

-Sí, si lo sé, sabía que la chica que había enviado la invitación no les había preguntado antes, pero no importa, la otra cosa que te quería decir es que… -tomó un poco de aire y continuó –Quiero que me perdonen –sus ojos idénticos a los de Edward comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, yo no podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú no hacías todo perfecto? –ironizó mi esposo, por lo que volví a apretar su mano.

-Edward, se que fui la peor madre del mundo pero, sigo siendo su madre, cometí muchos errores, los maltraté de mil maneras pero… De verdad estoy arrepentida, y no quiero decírtelo, quiero que lo veas, que lo vean todos –trató de tomar la mano libre de Edward y este se soltó de un manotazo.

-¡No me vengas con esas mamá! –gritó al borde de las lágrimas luego de levantarse de golpe de su sillón -¡Hiciste de nuestra vida un infierno! ¡UN PUTO INFIERNO! ¿Y ahora pides disculpas y ya está? ¡JA! –se estaba poniendo algo histérico por lo que tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y aunque no quería hablarle, él me necesitaba.

-Hey, vamos ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Cálmate si? Hazlo por mí –entonces el comenzó a respirar profundo y volvió a sentarse, su madre lloraba en silencio.

-Sé que no puedo pedirte eso así de la nada pero te ruego que me den una oportunidad, sólo una, y si lo deciden después de eso no me vuelven a ver, por favor, me he quedado sola, necesito de ustedes –mi corazón se removió un poco.

-¿Y te das cuenta ahora? ¿Es en serio? ¡Rose y yo todavía tenemos pesadillas! ¡Por tu culpa! –volvió a levantar un poco la voz pero era comprensible, se apretaba una y otra vez el tabique nasal, señal de que estaba o muy estresado, o muy molesto, quizás ambos.

-Por favor, denme una sola oportunidad –miré su cara de verdadero arrepentimiento y la abracé. Edward me miró sorprendido, ella comenzó a llorar en mi hombro, se percibía muchísimo la tristeza profunda de esta mujer.

-Óyeme, a mi no me debes pedir disculpas, yo te perdono –le sonreí y sé que puede haber estado mal pero se le notaba a leguas que estaba sufriendo.

-¿En serio? –me sonrió débilmente

-En serio –volví a abrazarla y luego tomé la mano de Edward –Discúlpanos un momento Esme –esta asintió, secando sus lágrimas.

Arrastré a Edward hasta la sala y Rose se encontraba con la cara roja de tanto llorar, mi esposo corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Ya se fue? –Emmett estaba muy furioso.

-No, pero antes, debo darle una respuesta –todos excepto Edward me miraban interrogantes. –Rose, Emmett ¿Qué opinan de darle una oportunidad? –me vieron como si estuviera loca.

-¿Es en serio Bella? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo? Estás demente –comentó Emmett, Alice, Rose y Jasper me miraban fijamente, esperando razones.

-Miren, sé que es difícil de entender pero, esa mujer está destrozada. –tomé una pausa, Rose se veía más tranquila, pero confundida. –Se los puede decir Edward, está arrepentida, estaba llorando y de verdad que me tocó la manera en la que habló.

-¿En serio? –Rose se secó un poco las lágrimas y miró a su hermano buscando respuestas, este sólo asistió.

-Propongo algo –empecé – ¿Qué tal si la ponemos a prueba? –me encogí de hombros.

Hubo unos largos minutos en silencio.

-Quizás Bella tiene razón –reflexionó Edward

-Yo opino lo mismo –asintió Alice

-Yo digo que está bien pero que no nos presione y la ponemos a prueba –habló Rose.

-Perfecto –coincidió Edward abrazándola

-Ajá –terminó Emmett.

-¿Seguros? –pregunté por última vez y todos respondieron que sí al unísono –Está bien, Edward ¿Vamos? –este asintió y me tomó de la mano.

-Oye, gracias –me susurró –De repente si cambió.

-Tranquilo, y si no pues que desaparezca como dijo –él estuvo de acuerdo.

-Oye y sobre esta mañana… -comenzó, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros como diciendo "Dime regalada si quieres pero eres el hombre que amo"

-Sólo olvídalo ¿Sí? –el asintió, supongo que temiendo que me molestara.

Cuando nos regresamos a la entrada, Esme ya se estaba yendo.

-Oye, disculpa la espera –le sonreí, esta volteó y su cara se iluminó de nuevo, en serio que nunca había visto este lado de ella.

-Pensé que ya no vendrían –murmuró.

-Nunca dejamos sólo a un invitado –por fin Edward le sonrió, detrás de nosotros venían Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett.

-Rose… -comenzó a llorar Esme, pero esta no se le acercó aunque yo sabía que se moría de ganas de abrazar a su mamá.

-Oye, hemos decidido darte una oportunidad ya que se nota que estas arrepentida –comencé, Esme comenzó a agradecer una y otra vez.

-Pero, vas a estar a prueba –continuó Edward. Ella asintió repetidas veces

-Eso significa que a la primera cosa que hagas para arruinar nuestras vidas otra vez, te debes ir y no volver –agregó Emmett. Esme volvió a asentir.

-Y no nos debes presionar, esto es más difícil para nosotros de cierta forma –puntualice, ella volvió a asentir repetidas veces.

-Muchísimas gracias chicos de verdad y si, si claro que les daré su espacio, de hecho ya me voy, muchísimas gracias otra vez, estaré unos días en la ciudad así que si quieren pueden llamarme, ya tienen mi número –nosotros asentimos, ella nos sonrió de una manera muy bonita, casi no parecía que antes fue una persona horrible, no se veía nada de aquella mujer mala, déspota y mal tratadora.

-Vale, espero que disfrutes estos días aquí –dije de corazón, ella me regaló otra sonrisa.

-Ustedes son el mejor regalo –se levantó nuevamente del mueble y antes de dirigirse a la puerta hizo una petición. -¿Sería muy de mal gusto si les pido un abrazo a todos? –preguntó tímidamente, Edward me miró buscando respuesta y yo me encogí de hombros, lo que no nos esperamos nunca fue que Rose corriera llorando a brazos de su madre. Fue un extraño pero bonito momento.

Todos nos acercamos a ellas y las abrazamos sinceramente. Después de unos momentos así, se separó, se limpió las lágrimas, agradeció una vez más y se marchó, dejándonos más confundidos que cuando llegó.

-Esa era nuestra madre Eddy –lloró Rose abrazándolo, él solo asintió, ya que después de todo, Rose siempre fue la más afectada en ese tema.

-Bueno, bueno, suficiente drama por hoy –todos reímos ante el comentario de Emmett – ¿Vamos a salir o qué?

-No, ¡Vamos a ver Netflix! –gritó Alice.

Al final ¿Adivinen que hicimos?

Nos quedamos viendo películas ya que éramos unos flojos, así estuvimos hasta que nos estábamos muriendo de hambre y lo que hicimos fue pedir Pizza y volvernos a tirar en la sala a ver series, cuando se hizo de noche cada quién se fue a dormir y Edward y yo tuvimos un momento para hablar.

-Hey, sobre lo de hoy… ¿Podrías explicarme por qué me evitabas? –comenzó.

-Porque no quería que me dijeras que fui muy atrevida ya que nuestro matrimonio no es real –hablé muy rápido mientras me terminaba de peinar, me acosté en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Bella –suspiró -¿Podrías por lo menos verme? –me volteé lentamente, quedando en frente de él. –Nuestro matrimonio no es falso, tú y yo estamos casados y no importa si tú me amas o yo te amo, el punto es que estamos casados, y lo que sea que hagamos es válido si los dos queremos –estaba todo enredado explicando eso –No le estamos haciendo daño a nadie, somos una pareja y ya, ¿Está bien? No importa cómo o por qué nos casamos, yo tengo mis motivos que al parecer son diferentes a los tuyo pero eso no importa.

-Vale –comenté -¿Entonces nada de lo que hagamos está mal? –eso me gustaba.

-Si el otro está de acuerdo no está mal –respondió prendiendo la TV, ya me lo imaginaba ahí todos los días.

-¿Tú estabas de acuerdo con lo que pasaba esta mañana? –pregunté en un tono muy bajo.

-Bella, ¿Tú no te diste cuenta de cómo estaba? –me hablaba sonrojado, mirando fijamente la pantalla de la televisión.

-Ajá –me avergoncé mucho –Buenas noches Edward –cerré los ojos.

-Buenas noches hermosa mía –sentí cómo mi corazón daba un vuelco. De pronto sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, entonces moví mi cara y le estampé un beso en los labios, el me miró sorprendido.

-¿Cosas que los dos estemos de acuerdo no? –bromeé inocente.

-Claro –sonrió, entonces me acerqué a él y me acosté en su pecho.

Me quedé dormida impresionantemente rápido, esa noche soñé con un bebé con los ojos verdes esmeralda como los de Edward y el cabello chocolate como el mío, fue un sueño extraño pero bonito.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano y fuimos de compras, hicimos un picnic, estuvimos bastante tiempo en la piscina, comimos en un restaurante, y finalmente cada quien se fue a su casa, sentí un poco de pena ya que esas dos noches que dormí con Edward, en su pecho, fueron creo que las más tranquilas que había tenido jamás, pero claro todavía no estábamos casados por la iglesia así que bueno.

Yo había aprovechado esa conversación del día anterior con Edward al máximo ya que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad lo besaba, le agarraba la mano y cosas así y a él sinceramente parecía no molestarle.

También hablamos del tema de la madre de Edward y Rose, quedamos en que esta semana sería de prueba de Rose y Emmett (Eso quería decir que ellos si querían saldrían con Esme o hablaban o cualquier cosa) Y nosotros la siguiente ya que sólo se quedaría dos semanas, me encantó que Edward y Rose parecían emocionados y algo nerviosos de compartir más con su mamá.

Alice, Jasper y yo pasamos toda la noche mirando series en la sala, de hecho hasta cenamos en ella (Le dejamos un desastre a las chicas de la limpieza) A eso de las 11 de la noche, decidí ir a dormir, así que me despedí de Alice, me alisté para dormir, y me mentalicé para al día siguiente volver a la rutina del trabajo en la empresa, las reuniones y ese tipo de cosas aburridas.

Dormí bien, no me quejo pero de verdad ya mi cuerpo sentía la cama muy grande, como que me faltaba algo que claramente, era mi príncipe azul, aunque claro, yo esta vez era la princesa difícil…

 _ **¡Hola mis chicos! Ya el capítulo 8 acá, ¡Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Estamos empezando a ver más acercamientos y se están aclarando un poco más las cosas ya, pero no crean que todo va a ser tan fácil, nooo…**_

 _ **De verdad muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios de los capítulos anteriores, ¡Los amo! Ya saben que cualquier recomendación pueden decírmela tranquilamente…**_

 _ **Por favor, ¡háganme saber si les gusta la historia para así tener más motivos de continuar! Ya saben que a veces somos muy inseguros y no sabemos si de verdad está gustando algo.**_

 _ **¡No vemos la semana que viene!**_

 _ **¡Un besote y un abrazo gigante para todos! ¡Los amo!**_

 _ **Atte.: V.L.**_


	9. Capítulo 9 Rutina de trabajo y relatos

**Capítulo 9: Rutina de trabajo e historias de relaciones pasadas.**

 **Edward POV.**

Me levanté muy cansado y para completar, muy temprano, no entendía por qué me había despertado así de la nada a las 4:30 am, intenté dormirme otra vez, pero vaya que fue en vano.

El día de ayer había sido corto y muy movido, me di cuenta de que a mi esposa no le gustaba ir mucho de compras y que mi hermana y Alice la obligaban un poco a hacerlo, me había quemado bastante en la piscina y en el picnic pero todo lo demás, estuvo de maravilla, Bella en algunos momentos me besaba, tomaba de la mano o cosas así sin que le dijera nada ni mucho menos, lo hacía porque quería y sinceramente, me encantaba que a veces tuviera tal iniciativa.

Arrastré los pies hasta el baño para tomar una ducha caliente y asearme, me di cuenta de que se me estaba acabando la pasta de dientes así que lo anoté en la lista que colocaba en la nevera de cosas por comprar, noté cómo había más cosas que faltaban que las que tenía y reí un poco, me imaginé a Bella diciendo "Hombres que viven solos" y rodando sus ojos de esa manera tan sexy en que lo hace.

Me preparé mi desayuno con mi té favorito y posteriormente me senté a mirar la televisión, cuando ya iba a apagarla salió el reporte de última hora en pantalla así que decidí dejarlo.

" _ **La policía se encuentra justo ahora en búsqueda de un hombre que responde al nombre de Mike Newton, el famoso modelo y actor, el cual está siendo acusado de homicidio culposo y violación a la chica Jazmín Webber…"**_

¿Webber no era el apellido de Ángela, nuestra secretaria?

" _ **Se ha dado una señal de alarma a nivel nacional por si alguien reconoce a este hombre, es altamente peligroso, y se aprovecha de ser una persona "Bien parecida" para engatusar a las mujeres y posteriormente secuestrarlas por días y violarlas, aparentemente Jazmín Webber ha sido su único homicidio por ahora, pero se le atribuyen cargos por aproximadamente 10 violaciones más, por lo que hay que tener mucho cuidado ya que puede estar empeorando su situación mental…"**_

Abrí muchísimo los ojos, horrorizado, e inmediatamente le escribí un mensaje a Bella para que llamara a Ángela y le preguntara como estaba y que se podía agarrar libre los días que quisiera, hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a trabajar, también le dije que le ofreciera dinero por si acaso necesitaban para el funeral y esas cosas.

Estaba espantado, ¿Qué clase de locos hay en el mundo? Ahora tenía que cuidarme y cuidar aún más a mi princesa, reforzar su seguridad y traérmela a ella, Alice y Jasper a penas nos casáramos.

Cuando se hizo la hora de irme llamé a mi jefe de seguridad y le dije que comenzaríamos a partir de ahora a encender la cerca eléctrica de nuevo y unas cuantas cosas más para tener listo el refuerzo de la seguridad antes de que Bella se viniera a vivir conmigo, así se sentiría un poco más tranquila a raíz de todo este caos.

Me levanté nuevamente del sofá, tomé las llaves del auto, mi billetera, mi maletín del trabajo y la lista de compras (Ya que si no compraba rápido me iba a morir de hambre) y posteriormente emprendí camino hacia las oficinas a ver a mi hermosa esposa, me sentía un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo debíamos actuar después de las tantas cosas que habían pasado desde el día de la boda.

Al llegar, no vi a Ángela, como era de esperarse, la pobre debía estar muy mal por lo de su hermana, yo hubiese enloquecido si estuviese en su lugar y fuese Rose la desafortunada. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo y, armándome de valor, giré el pomo de la puerta mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio ya, supongo que poniéndose al día de los gastos y todo eso, cuando escuchó la puerta, solo levantó la mirada, me hizo una seña y continuó escribiendo en su computadora.

-Hola princesa –la saludé mientras colocaba mi maletín en mi escritorio, miré de reojo su cara y no parecía estar teniendo una buena mañana.

-¿Nunca llegas temprano? –reprochó, amargada.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que llegué temprano? La hora de entrada son las 8 de la mañana, y ahorita son las 7:30 –ella me rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, siguió trabajando en su computadora.

-Ahí te mandé unas cuantas cosas que debes pedir adicionales de este mes, también debes llamar a unos productores porque hay varios materiales que pedimos la semana pasada y no han llegado aún –siguió tecleando sin parar, yo miré fijamente por un momento el cuadro del día de mi cumpleaños y sonreí, aunque ella estaba amargada hoy, nada la hacía menos hermosa.

Revise mi correo para ver constancia de lo que me estaba diciendo y comencé a escribirle a varios de nuestros socios para aumentar el pedido de este mes, sucesivamente llamé a los demás para hacer el reclamo por el material extraviado. El día estaba siendo muy aburrido.

[…]

Después de que termináramos de hacer todo lo de ese día y regresáramos de la reunión de las 10 (A la que llegamos tarde ya que no nos acostumbramos a estar sin Ángela) nos sentamos en el gran sofá de la oficina, frente la televisión, yo coloqué una serie y Bella se acostó en mis piernas para verla juntos.

-Oye y ¿Cómo está Ángela? –se me había olvidado preguntar.

-Bastante mal, pude hablar con ella sólo un rato ya que se desplomó en llanto –respondió mi esposa tristemente.

-¿Te cae bastante bien, no? –sonreí.

-Bueno ella y yo nos conocemos desde que mi padre y mi madre estaban vivos, hace más de 15 años, ya que yo desde los 14 manejo la empresa –se levantó para luego encogerse de hombros –Es una de mis mejores amigas, sólo que nunca puede salir.

-¿Cómo que nunca puede salir? –no entendía, Ángela no vivía ni con sus padres ni nada que yo supiera, era independiente.

-Bueno, Ángela tiene un niño de 5 años –abrí mucho los ojos, asombrado. Yo creía que ella era muy joven.

-Wow, ¿Cuántos años tiene ella? Cuéntame sobre eso –pedí

-Bueno verás, antes su mamá era la secretaria, pero la traía diariamente para que estuviera conmigo, yo la enseñé de muchas cosas y éramos muy amigas, ella sólo me llevaba un año, de pronto cuando tomé las riendas de la empresa, a mis 14 años, su madre renunció sin motivo alguno, ella era menor de edad igual que yo, así que sacó un permiso de trabajo y desde ahí es mi secretaria –tomó aire un momento –El problema es que cuando yo tenía 16 y ella 17, se enamoró de uno de los hijos de nuestros socios, él era nuevo en esto también, y pues ambos se enamoraron y ella, por accidente quedó embarazada.

-¿A los 17 años? Wow… -yo no salía de mi asombro, no me imagino lo mal que tuvo que sentirse.

-Sí, su madre la corrió de su casa y también vino a reclamarme a mí, me dijo que era mi culpa y que por eso me llevara, en conjunto con Ben, a Ángela de su casa –se rio un poco –Creo que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, Ben ya estaba reuniendo para una casa, muy feliz por su hijo, y su familia también, les presté algo de dinero para que completaran y se fueron a vivir juntos, en lo que ella cumplió los 18 se casaron, yo fui su testigo y dama de honor, desde allí son muy felices con su bebé y muy unidos también y yo estoy feliz por ellos –me sonrió abiertamente –Por eso es que me preocupo tanto por ella, me ha tenido tanta paciencia y no solo ha sido una secretaria, es como te dije, una de mis mejores amigas –ahora yo sonreí y después, cuando se descuidó, robé un pequeño beso de sus labios, ella me miró algo sorprendida.

-Así se saluda a un esposo –le guiñé mi ojo –Y estoy muy feliz porque ella esté así de bien.

Miré el reloj, eran las 4:35 pm y no había más nada que hacer, en esta empresa nunca había quejas.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó mi esposa notando mi interés por el reloj.

-Claro, ¿Quieres ir a la casa de un hombre solitario? –pregunté dramáticamente, ella me empujó y luego asintió.

Luego de eso, cerramos la oficina y nos dirigimos al auto.

 **Bella POV.**

¿Por qué siempre había que ir al supermercado antes de emprender camino a casa de Edward? Pues ya era costumbre, pero a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto, amaba pasar tiempo a su lado, cuando estábamos solos, éramos conscientes de que si besábamos al otro o algo así, era totalmente sin obligación, sin presiones.

Cuando sólo éramos él y yo, nos sentíamos más liberales, más nosotros mismos, nos encantaba hablar de cualquier cosa o simplemente abrazarnos en silencio, ya yo tenía que aceptar que ese hombre me tenía totalmente loca por él e ilusionada, pero no iba a decírselo, aún no era el momento, tenía que ponerme difícil y hacerlo desesperarse un poco (Risa malvada mentalmente).

Después de estar un gran rato en el supermercado y conseguir todo lo que le faltaba a mi desordenado esposo, nos dirigimos ahora si, a su casa.

Fuimos todo el camino hablando animadamente sobre cualquier tema en general, también me preguntó que si tenía algo más a lo que ser alérgica solo por si acaso y preguntas pequeñas, fáciles de contestar.

Al llegar a su casa metimos todo en la nevera y los estantes y yo me dispuse a cocinar mientras él estaba sentado en la barra, usando su laptop.

-¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? –preguntó, yo sonreí con malicia.

-No, no quiero tener que salir corriendo a emergencias por tu culpa –me carcajeé y él, "indignado" me lanzó una servilleta.

-La recoges –sentencié mientras comenzaba a cortar los vegetales, podía imaginármelo rodando los ojos o sacándome la lengua.

-Oye y ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar? Digo, si siempre hay servidumbre y eso en nuestras casas –preguntó con algo de curiosidad en su voz.

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado eso de "No te relaciones con los empleados", siempre me ha gustado ayudarlos y hablar un poco con ellos, antes tenía una cocinera que aparte de ser cocinera, era mi nana, ella me enseñó cada cosa que sabía de cocina… -contesté tristemente.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella? –cuando me di cuenta, estaba a mi lado.

-Pues, murió de cáncer –me dolía un poco recordarla pero supongo que eran cosas que él debía saber, por más insignificantes que fuesen.

-Lo siento mucho –sobó mi espalda y depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

-Tranquilo –sonreí, ya había montado el arroz y la carne iba genial.

[…]

Cuando estuvo lista nuestra carne con arroz y vegetales, nos sentamos a comer.

Me sorprendió que Edward colocara la mesa sin pedírselo y también los vasos e hiciera el jugo, era un gran ejemplo de lo buen esposo que podía ser.

-Esto está delicioso Bella –suspiró al probar la comida, yo sólo reí apenada y después le agradecí.

-No me atrevería a hacer algo que no me quedara bien –sentí como me sonrojaba rápidamente, él tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa, me sonrió y continuamos comiendo.

Al terminar lavamos todo (Eso quiere decir que usamos el lavavajillas) y nos acostamos en su cama a ver televisión, él me abrazó por un largo rato, sólo disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

-Oye y ¿Cómo eran ellas? –solté de pronto, creo que no sabíamos lo suficiente sobres las relaciones del otro, y no por celos, si no saber a qué clase de ex raro te estabas enfrentando, yo sabía que, al saber del mío Edward se molestaría un poco pero me parecía que era bueno saber lo más posible sobre el otro.

Es para mí un gran aporte de confianza cuando, aunque te incomode, hablas de tu pasado y puedas demostrar así que estas mejor ahora y lo superaste de una u otra manera.

-¿Quiénes? –sonrió, frotando su nariz con la mía de una manera muy tierna, cerré los ojos, y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Mmm, tus ex novias –recordé al fin.

-Bueno –Edward se enderezó y yo me acomodé en su pecho -¿Qué quieres qué te diga? –lo sentí encogerse de hombros.

-Todo lo que puedas, siempre es bueno saber ese tipo de cosas. –me levanté de su pecho, acomodándome a su lado, él se veía concentrado.

-Bueno, la primera relación que tuve sabes que fue contigo pero supongo que habas de las dos chicas –asentí levemente, me encantaba que él también considerara lo que tuvimos como una relación como tal. –Bueno, todo comenzó con Tanya, era una gran amiga de la familia y no sé por qué, mis padres la enviaron conmigo a España, yo en ese momento estaba muy destrozado por cómo tuvimos que terminar y ella, supongo que se aprovechó con eso. –tomó aire, supongo que lo ponía de mal humor hablar de ellas.

-No tienes que continuar si no quieres –agregué suavemente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo –sonrió –Bueno, no le estoy echando la culpa a ella del todo, sé que yo pude haber dicho que no, pero entonces, comenzó mi madre… -tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire.

-¿Qué te decía tu madre? –inquirí

-Bueno que ya no estabas conmigo y que posiblemente cuando volviera tú ya estarías en una relación y te habrías olvidado de mí, me decía que le diera una oportunidad –rodé los ojos –Entonces como ella se metió a estudiar en la misma academia de español que yo, tuvimos que acercarnos por ley.

-Entiendo –reflexioné, creo que yo hubiese tenido que hacer lo mismo.

-Comíamos en los mismos lugares, vivíamos en la misma casa, veíamos la misma gente, todo era un copia y pega en nuestro día a día, hasta que una tarde, en esas que acabábamos de hablar tú y yo por teléfono, me pegó la nostalgia y me fui a un club nocturno, tomé demás y llegué a casa borracho, ella me recibió, recuerdo más o menos todo pero sé que ella se desvistió, obviamente era un chico inexperto en todo eso, a parte, sólo te había besado a ti en toda mi vida –se volteó y me dio un beso en los labios. –Entonces esa noche fue mi primera vez estando sexualmente con una mujer, totalmente un desastre, ligado con la resaca del día siguiente –se rio, y yo no pude evitar seguirlo.

-Claro, supongo que desde allí mantuvieron una relación –comenté

-Ojalá hubiese sido todo así de fácil –respondió irónicamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque al día siguiente le dije que se olvidara de lo que pasó porque yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, que sólo la había usado por estar borracho y despechado, supongo que preferí ser sincero con ella –arrugó la cara.

-¿Y qué pasó? –inquirí curiosa.

-Pues ella me dijo que sí, que estaba bien porque ella sabía que había sido la atrevida, pero que si podíamos tener una relación informal, luego de varios días, volví a hablar contigo y le dije que si –agachó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué esas cosas pasaban cuando hablabas conmigo? –estaba muy confundida y me sentía algo culpable.

-Porque estaba profundamente enamorado de ti –guardé silencio mientras me sonrojaba y preferí no preguntarle si todavía lo estaba, lo que era poco probable –Me dolía que estuvieras tan lejos de mí

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues resulta que se obsesionó conmigo, cuando aprendí totalmente el español y le dije que me iba a Italia a aprender italiano, enloqueció, me dijo que yo no la podía dejar, que ella me amaba, y un montón de disparates, ese día, intentó matarme con un cuchillo, pasé una semana en el hospital –Se levantó la camisa un poco y me enseñó una gran cortada en uno de sus costados -Entonces cuando volví, ella se había tomado un frasco de pastillas, la dejé en emergencias, tomé mis maletas y me largué a Italia –wow, la tipa sí que estaba demente.

-No puedo creerlo –el solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo -¿Y no la volviste a ver? –pregunté

-Pues a verla jamás, solo la llamé un par de días después para ver si seguía con vida, ella me preguntó en dónde estaba y le colgué el celular, días después cambié de línea ya que mi madre y ella no paraban de llamar y escribir mensajes.

-Wow, ya entiendo un poco de su ruptura, ¿Y la otra?

-Pues la otra fue Lauren –respondió.

-Supongo que la conociste en Italia –sospeché

-Oh, no, no, a ella la conocí dos años después, en Francia cuando estaba haciendo el Post grado en francés, era una estadounidense que aprendía francés en la embajada, lugar donde yo hacía las conferencias –abrí mucho los ojos, tenía gran trayectoria. –Era una chica muy agradable, comenzamos a salir y unos meses después nos hicimos novios, ella se fue a vivir conmigo y estábamos bien

-¿Y por qué terminaron? –temía estar haciendo muchas preguntas.

-Porque no la amaba –se sinceró –Y ella se dio cuenta, de que cada día la relación iba de mal a peor, me molestaban ciertas cosas que no le molestarían a alguien enamorado como que se cambiara delante de mi o tomara mi mano en público, entonces un día le dije para terminar la relación y que volvería a New York –sonrió amargado.

-¿Qué te dijo? –besé su mejilla para que supiera que no me importaba.

-Pues que estaba bien, que si no la amaba era lo justo, me pareció un acto muy maduro eso, entonces desde esa misma noche me mudé a la habitación de al lado, como a la semana llegó con un biberón y lo colocó encima de mi escritorio, me pareció extraño, ya que yo me cuidaba y ella también, ella tenía pastillas, le dije que me haría responsable del bebé pero que no estaría obligado con ella, se enfadó muchísimo, y a los meses, cuando no veía ningún tipo de cambio en su cuerpo, la llevé arrastrada a un consultorio a hacerse una prueba de embarazo, la cual obviamente salió negativa, entonces tomé nuevamente mis cosas, y me regresé a estados unidos, todavía a veces me suele llamar, pero obviamente no sabe dónde estoy, y no le contesto.

-Mala suerte ¿No? –me reí, el me empujó levemente.

-¿Qué tal tú? –preguntó

-Bueno verás, es tan interesante y buena suerte que te darán ganas de llorar –me reí

-Veremos –me guiñó.

-Bueno, todo empezó hace unos años, yo estaba haciendo un curso de la empresa y cada día buscaba a Alice.

-¿Alice no es muy joven? Todavía no entiendo cómo trabaja -se rascó la nuca, confundido.

-Alice entró a la universidad a los 14 años, es una niña prodigio, se graduó el año pasado con honores –sonreí orgullosa y el abrió los ojos asombrado –Bueno, ella estaba metida en una agencia de modelaje, realizaba los vestuarios y decoraba los eventos, ahí lo conocí a él, era un gran actor y modelo por lo que a los medios le pareció buena idea juntarnos en portadas y eventos, con el tiempo nos conocimos un poco y todo genial, a Alice le caía de la patada –me reí amargamente

-¿Y qué había de mal? A parte de que estuvieran juntos por obligación –preguntó mi esposo.

-Bueno, que él se lo tomó muy personal, realmente se había "Enamorado de mi" entonces se volvió un psicópata, me esperaba cada día fuera de la oficina para llevarme a mi casa, incluso hasta golpeó varias veces a mis guardaespaldas o choferes, me decía que yo era suya y de nadie más, varias veces lo conseguí en mi casa, sentado en mi cama o algo así, revisaba mi celular, mi correo, mis cuentas, todo –suspiré y se me puso la piel de gallina al ver lo furioso que estaba Edward, y eso no era nada

-Que psicópata –hizo una mueca desaprobatoria.

-Si bueno, eso no fue lo peor, un día, llegó a mi casa gritando borracho, lo tuve que hacer pasar antes de que se lo llevara la policía por causar disturbios públicos, esa noche… –tomé aire, Edward sobó mi espalda lentamente –Él quiso hacerlo conmigo, yo obviamente no quería y entonces él trato de hacerlo a la fuerza, me golpeó un par de veces y Sue lo escuchó, llamó a Aro y a la policía y lo sacaron de mi casa –Edward apretó fuertemente sus puños, sé que si lo tuviese en el frente lo mataba o llegaba cerca.

-¿No lo volviste a ver, o sí? –preguntó con los dientes apretados

-No, tenía más cargos pero no me quisieron decir cuales, por lo que creo que se quedó preso por un tiempo, obviamente sus influencias lo sacaron y volvió a acosarme por mucho tiempo más, Aro duplicó la seguridad en mi casa y saqué una orden de alejamiento, desde hace meses que no sé de él, fue una muy mala experiencia –me estremecí.

-Me imagino –me sonrió tristemente y luego me abrazó por un rato –No dejaré que te pase nada jamás –me besó

-Lo sé –sonreí.

Así nos quedamos por un rato para después ver unos cuantos capítulos de nuestra serie favorita acompañados por un refresco y unas cuantas papas hasta que se hizo de noche.

Momentos así era justamente los que apreciaba tener con él, sin nada de lujos o apariencia, sólo siendo dos personas que se quieren disfrutando.

Edward me llevó a mi casa y accedió a quedarse un rato acompañado por Alice, Jasper y yo, cenamos, conversamos, reímos, vimos una película y se despidió de nosotros.

Antes de irse me dio un gran beso, me dijo que no estaba sola, que él jamás me haría lo mismo (Cosa que ya yo sabía) y se marchó a su casa.

Me arreglé lista para dormir, le hablé a Alice de lo que hicimos hoy, me despedí y me fui a la cama.

Antes de dormir le hablé a mi esposo para saber si había llegado bien, me dijo que sí, que se preparaba para dormir y que lo había dejado pensativo, finalmente, luego me informó que se iría a dormir y nos despedimos deseándonos buenas noches.

Esa noche, después de tanto tiempo, tuve una muy fea pesadilla.

 _ **¡Hola mis chicos! Aquí el capítulo 9, ya saben, lo prometido es deuda, aquí ya vemos un poco sobre sus relaciones anteriores y todo el daño que les hicieron, además ¿Quién es el misterioso Mike Newton? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡No se olviden de hacérmelo saber en los comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Los amo!**_

 _ **Muchos abrazos y besos del tamaño del mundo.**_

 _ **Atte.: V.L.**_


	10. Capítulo 10 Escapada Romántica

**Capítulo 10. Escapada romántica.**

 **Bella POV.**

En mi sueño había un Mike muy descontrolado, hubo una discusión y me tiró en el suelo, golpeaba una y otra y otra vez mi cara, sin compasión, sin darme esperanzas de levantarme a que me atendieran en un hospital, justamente me levanté cuando él se retiraba de la escena del crimen, sin darme cuenta, tenía a una de las mucamas frente de mí, preocupada. A parte de levantarme de golpe, estaba sudada y con la respiración agitada.

Eso sacando la preocupación de que comenzaran nuevamente las pesadillas sobre él, y todo el daño que me hizo, suspiré, quizás era momento de volver a hacerle una visita a mi psicóloga aunque claro, esta se daría cuenta de que detuve el tratamiento que me mandó, aunque no era mi culpa, esa cosa me hacía parecer drogada, además de que yo quería que el recuerdo de Mike no tuviera tanta influencia sobre mí. Lo pensé unos instantes mientras me sentaba, sin darme cuenta de que la mucama estaba hablándome.

-Señorita –al fin levanté la mirada a su rostro. -¿Se encuentra bien? –su rostro aniñado se veía algo preocupado y nervioso. -¿Quiere que llame a la señorita Alice?

-No, no, no, que va, yo estoy bien, en serio, sigue haciendo tus labores y luego descansa un rato –le sonreí, ella asintió, limpió algunas cosas y se retiró.

Me senté a pensar un momento, en sí debería preocuparme de verdad de que él en algún momento regresara, eran un poco tontas esas ideas ya que él tenía prohibido estar cerca de mí, o iría a prisión, lo que no sabía, es si eso le importaba.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo volver un poco a la realidad, me parecía extraño, ya que era muy temprano, tanto que ni siquiera me había levantado de la cama, contesté rápidamente, sólo por si acaso.

-Hola –respondí

-Buenos días princesa –sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi esposo, inmediatamente se me iluminó el día -¿Y eso que llamas tan temprano? ¿Pasó algo? –me preocupé de pronto.

-Esto… No me había dado cuenta de la hora, lo siento mucho ¿Te desperté? –sonaba realmente apenado, supongo que su noche tampoco fue la mejor.

-No, no, tranquilo, había tenido un mal sueño, ya todo está mejor –contesté, no quería que me colgara.

-Está bien princesa, como tú quieras, ¿Qué tal tú noche? –justamente la pregunta que no quería escuchar.

-Mmm, ¿Podemos hablar de eso después? –sabía que él lo entendería.

-Está bien Bella, lo único que quiero es que me respondas una pregunta, pero no ahora, en la oficina dentro de un rato ¿Te parece? –sonaba algo nervioso y al mismo tiempo abstraído.

-Perfecto –sonreí -¿Tú que tal pasaste la noche? –realmente tenía curiosidad, ¿Qué o quién podría quitarle el sueño a ese hombre?

-¿Te digo la verdad? –por un momento, pensé en decirle que lo olvidara, no sé por qué.

-Claro, se supone que deberíamos siempre decirnos la verdad… -era irónico ya que yo no le había dicho lo de Mike, o lo que sentía por él, pero aun así, pues no le mentía.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que pasé absolutamente toda la noche pensando en ti –sus palabras me dejaron demasiado asombrada como para ocultarlo, aún por teléfono.

-Pero… ¿Bueno, o malo?

-Pues, realmente pensaba en ambas cosas, pero en la oficina te explico mejor ¿Si? Me enredaría muchísimo diciéndotelo por aquí. –entendí que no me lo decía realmente, no por enredarse, si no por ser un hombre que habla cara a cara, aunque claro, tampoco le iba a preguntar si mi teoría estaba correcta.

-Está bien, está bien –sonreí.

Miré el reloj, ya iba siendo hora de que me levantara a alistarme y todo el rollo.

-¿Te parece si hablamos allá? Todavía estoy tirada en la cama y debo arreglarme –me apenaba muchísimo tener que colgarle.

-Está bien, hasta el rato –se despidió.

-Hasta el rato –sonreí nuevamente.

-Te quiero –susurró, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba incontrolablemente.

-Yo también, te mando muchos besos.

-Igual.

Colgué, pensando en que parecíamos dos adolescentes que se están escondiendo de sus padres, y claro, no pude evitar reírme de lo irónico del asunto ya que, nosotros éramos totalmente legales frente todo el mundo, menos nosotros.

Creo que ninguno de los dos, daría el primer paso, él porque ya estaba lo suficientemente presionado al casarse con alguien que no ama y que por lo tanto no tenía por qué darlo, y yo, porque sabía todo lo anterior, era triste, pero la realidad de nosotros, un matrimonio arreglado en el que la novia, está patéticamente enamorada.

Aunque no podía negar, que a veces me confundía muchísimo al actuar de ciertas formas contradictorias, pero bueno, no era momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Me levanté con mucho pesar de mi cómoda cama y me metí en el baño, me di una ducha caliente, así lograba despejarme un poco, me lavé los dientes y la cara y sucesivamente regresé a la habitación, a luchar una vez más, sobre qué me iba a poner.

Opté por un vestido color vino que me llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla y unos tacones blancos, (Todo me lo había regalado Alice en nuestro último aniversario de amistad), dejé mi cabello suelto, apliqué una crema de peinar, me maquillé y ya estaba lista.

Bajé a la cocina y desayuné con Alice y Jasper, los cuales también estaban por irse.

Mientras conversábamos animadamente, yo pensé que sinceramente estaba feliz de tenerlos aquí, antes me sentía tan sola, además de que estaba feliz de haber salvado a Alice de aquel hombre tan malo, ahora ella estaba con Jasper, un chico el cual yo estaba segura, la protegería siempre.

Cuando acabamos el desayuno, me levanté, tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo para después colocármelo, llamé a Félix a ver si el auto estaba listo, me despedí y me dirigí a la oficina.

Al llegar, Ángela no estaba sentada en su escritorio como siempre, y aunque sabía que ella no iba a venir por un tiempo, todavía me dolía no verla con su sonrisa habitual, ella era y siempre sería una de mis más grandes, mejores y valiosas amigas, y con lo que había pasado pues yo estaba segura de que algo en ella cambiaría, quizás no conmigo, pero si en su semblante habitual de mujer feliz y plena, su hermana había sido uno de sus más grandes apoyos, y que haya muerto de esa manera, sé que la marcaría de por vida.

Abrí la puerta del despacho y este estaba vacío, como siempre, Edward era muy de los hombres que llegaban dos minutos antes de entrar y eso me daba mucha risa por la puntualidad extrema que tenía, me senté en mi escritorio y mientras veía unos gráficos me llegó un correo de Rose.

Parecía que ya Emmett y ella le estaban haciendo la prueba a la mamá de Edward y que estaba saliendo realmente bien, se notaba muy emocionada con todos los signos e imágenes que adjuntó, reí de alegría, me encantaba la idea de que recuperaran a su mamá, me dijo que si Edward y yo podíamos ir hoy a cenar con ellos y contesté que debía preguntarle si tenía planes o algo, pero la verdad es que no quería intervenir en su semana de calidad con su madre.

Una cosa que me llamó también muchísimo la atención, fue que me dijo que se andaba sintiendo muy mal, que tenía muchos dolores de cabeza, mareos y cambios de humor, inmediatamente sospeché sobre la posibilidad de que viniera un sobrino en camino pero decidí no decirle nada ya que bastante nerviosa que ya debería estar como para ponerla peor.

También me preguntó si ya lo de la boda estaba listo, por lo que mentí y dije que sí, ya que creo que no sería muy normal decirle que Alice estaba organizando hasta cómo iba a caminar.

Hablamos otros momentos más y nos despedimos, ya que yo tenía que seguir con el trabajo.

Como 10 minutos después entró mi querido esposo, se notaba cansado y algo malhumorado, pero aun así, no sé por qué sonrió abiertamente a penas me vio, sentí como la sangre subía a mi cara así que desvié la mirada.

-Buenos días –susurré.

-Buenos días preciosa –mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Tienes mala cara –opiné sutilmente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero tranquila, ya me tomé un té –me guiñó.

-Está bien –sonreí.

[…]

Después de eso trabajamos muchísimo, ya que teníamos que acomodar varios almacenes y su inventario, y que como queríamos nueva sucursales en otros países, también teníamos que buscar planos, nuevos distribuidores y materiales.

Terminamos dando una pequeña rueda de prensa sobre esos nuevos proyectos y a eso de las 7 de la noche, estábamos tirados en el mueble sin hacer nada, como siempre.

-Oye ¿Bella? –preguntó mi esposo de pronto, apagó el televisor, por lo que deduje que era serio -¿Te acuerdas que te dije esta mañana que si podíamos hablar hoy?

-Sí, si claro que me acuerdo, ¿Es grave? –me preocupaba un poco que me dijera que ya estábamos yendo lejos o algo así.

-Bueno, lo que estuve pensando toda la noche fue que… O sea… ¿Tú todavía sientes algo por Mike? –soltó de pronto, muy enredado.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –él solo se encogió de hombros. -¡No! ¡Claro que no siento nada por él! Creo que te dije ayer todo lo que me hizo –chillé, me sentí muy mal por un momento ¿Qué lo hizo pensar eso?

-Nada, sólo de la manera en la que hablaste de él, nostálgica o algo así. –se notaba cohibido y reservado, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

-¿Nostálgica? Creo que la expresión correcta es: arrepentida de haber pasado un segundo de mi vida con ese imbécil –le di un beso en la mejilla y él sonrió, muy hermoso.

-Bueno ya, y pues, otra duda que tengo.

-Sí, dime –estaba atenta a cada una de sus expresiones, solo por si acaso.

-¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo? –wow, ¿Cómo explicarle? –No tienes que responder –agregó rápidamente al ver mi cambio de postura, yo solo estaba buscando una respuesta, no muy lejana de la realidad.

-Pues, necesitaba salvar la empresa que ha sido de mi familia por tanto tiempo ya que, me sentiría muy mal si la perdiera, también porque eras alguien conocido, y finalmente eres un caballero y yo te quiero muchísimo, además de que quería pasar más tiempo a tu lado –traté de decirlo de una manera en que no se notara lo interesada en él que estaba.

-¿En serio? –me sonrió de una manera muy tierna y llevó mi mano a su boca para depositar un beso en ella –Creí que solo lo harías por la empresa y no sé –me tomó por sorpresa que después de decir eso, me acercó a él y me abrazó con fuerza mientras escuchaba su hermosa risa.

-¿Cómo creerías que lo haría por interés? –me había molestado un poco el comentario.

-No, no, no te confundas, es solo que… A veces me da demasiada curiosidad saber qué piensas, eres alguien difícil de leer, nunca sé qué estás pensando a menos que me lo digas o hagas una de tus muecas –acarició suavemente mi rostro.

-¿Y eso es malo? –pregunté cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo malo? Me parece excelente, me intriga demasiado saber qué piensas –depositó un beso en mis labios y nos quedamos un momento, solo mirándonos.

-Y pues, tu hermana me dijo que si queríamos ir con ellos a cenar, ¿Tienes planes o algo? –cambié un poco el tema, ya que me confundía y no quería hablar más de la cuenta por su culpa.

-Sí, pero contigo –me guiñó el ojo, juro que esos gestos me derretían horrible. –Vamos –me tendió la mano, yo la tomé sin dudar ni un segundo, definitivamente, iría a donde sea, pero de su mano.

Pasamos bastante tiempo en el auto, demasiado diría, y yo todavía no sabía a donde iríamos ya que él no quiso decírmelo, pero estaba feliz, no había reaccionado nada mal frente a lo que le dije, y no eran mentiras, solo fue la verdad muy por encima, temía que si le decía todo lo que sentía por él y con cuanta magnitud pues saldría corriendo lejos, quería ir poco a poco y después decidir si le diría o no.

Llegamos a una cabaña muy hermosa, por el cartel que tenía colgado, supuse que era un restaurante, pero cualquier manera de describirlo quedaba corta, comparado con lo hermoso del lugar.

Nos bajamos del auto y Edward saludó a la señora del mostrador, ella nos llevó a un lugar apartado, en el cual casi me desmayé por semejante vista delante de mis ojos, el restaurant quedaba, como delante de un pequeño risco, y las mesas se encontraban al aire libre con una vista maravillosa de la ciudad, la mesa tenía unas velas dentro de frascos de vidrio y unas flores, toda una velada romántica y yo, sorprendida y feliz.

-¿Y esto? –pregunté maravillada.

-No lo sé, quería que tuviéramos una bonita noche, aunque pasamos como hora y media en el auto creo que vale mil veces la pena venir –me sonrió tiernamente y tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-Edward, ¿Qué pasará después de estos tres años? –realmente, había pensado en voz alta.

-Pues… Lo que tú quieras que pase preciosa –acarició mi rostro muy suave, casi sin tocarlo.

-Lo que ambos queramos, querrás decir –le guiñé el ojo.

-Por supuesto.

Pedimos nuestras cenas (Bistec con vegetales y pasta a la carbonara) acompañado por un vino rosado que sencillamente me encantó, estuvimos unos momentos comiendo en completo silencio pero no incómodo, todo lo contrario, solo queríamos disfrutar de nuestra compañía, nos sonreíamos y acariciábamos cada tanto.

Me encantaba ir a ese ritmo, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

-Ven –me tendió su mano después de levantarse y colocarse frente mí, la tomé sin dudar.

Me llevó a un lugar, unos metros más allá del restaurante, era algo así como un parador, del cual no me había percatado antes, nos sentamos en el piso, observando la vista y el momento. Edward de pronto se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Oye, sé que estamos bien y todo eso pero, solo quería que supieras que estoy demasiado feliz de que hayas decidido estar conmigo, por la razón que fuese, solo te agradezco por todo este tiempo que estamos compartiendo y quiero que realmente lo disfrutes y de hacer tu vida lo mejor estos tres años por lo menos… -sonreí, me encantaba que se abriera de esa manera conmigo y que le gustara que estuviéramos juntos, más como de nosotros y no por obligación.

-Yo también estoy feliz, me gusta estar contigo, escucharte, y pensar por un momento que nunca te fuiste y que podemos seguir igual –le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me recosté de su pecho.

Ahí pasamos bastante tiempo, hasta que estuvo haciendo un frio del demonio que nos hizo salir corriendo al auto y prender la calefacción.

-Me encantó de verdad salir juntos ahorita –me acerqué a él y le di un beso no tan corto, en agradecimiento por lo caballero y romántico que era.

-A mí también –susurró sin aliento.

-Oye y ¿Cómo habrá salido el día con tu madre y Rose? –cambié un poco el tema.

-No lo sé, seguramente les fue de maravilla –su sonrisa fue triunfal.

-Me encanta que le hayamos dado esa oportunidad, no sé por qué, pero tu mamá cambió, y lo hizo de verdad, se le nota muchísimo.

-Eso lo veremos la semana que viene –sonrió –Pero creo que sí lo hizo esta vez. –asentí, totalmente de acuerdo.

Hablamos por un rato más sobre la boda y no sé en qué momento me quede dormida.

[…]

Me despertó una sacudida gigante de mi esposo, me levanté sobresaltada, para mi sorpresa, estaba en mi cama abrazada a él.

-Princesa, lamento despertarte pero es muy tarde, debo irme –yo seguía adormilada y no entendía mucho, sólo comprendí cuando se fue a levantar de la cama.

-¡No! –brinqué de pronto, él me miró extrañado. –No te vayas –susurré con voz pastosa.

-¿Estás segura? ¿O es que no te quieres mover? –se rio.

-Ambas –me acerqué, y después lo abracé de nuevo.

-Está bien, duerme tranquila, aquí estaré cuando despiertes –comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, sumergiéndome cada vez más en un sueño profundo.

-Te quiero –murmuré casi de manera inentendible

-Te quiero más princesa, duerme tranquila, aquí estaré

Y lo próximo que recuerdo es haber sentido un beso en mi frente y un abrazo muy fuerte.

Estaba feliz ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ya estaba totalmente segura de que Edward sentía algo por mí, o algo así, lo que no sabía es a qué magnitud lo sentía.

 _ **¡Hola mis chicos! ¡Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo muy puntual!, espero que les haya gustado de verdad ya que le puse muchísimo empeño y me gustó el resultado final, ¡Ya se están acercando más!**_

 _ **Y bueno muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir ahí, los amo muchísimo.**_

 _ **¡Déjame en los comentarios tu opinión y que quisieras que pase!**_

 _ **Me importa mucho saber que opinan**_

 _ **¡Los amo una vez más! ¡Muchos abrazos y besos del tamaño del mundo!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Pd: No sé si es que nadie comenta o si no me llegan los comentarios.**_

 _ **Atte.: V.L.**_


End file.
